Nordics x Abused Teen Reader
by dejektedski
Summary: Y/N has already been adopted and abused one time. Then, not much longer after a very long stay in the hospital, two men by the name of Tino and Berwald come in and meet her. They decide that they like her and decide to take her in. However Y/N is very skittish, and it only gets worse as she discovers that there is only more to the family. Read as Y/N gets through her fears, slowly.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so,, this is my first story, based on a roleplay that i have been doing for a while. note that none of the abuse will actually happen in the story, there will be mentions however. also, please note that reader for this one will have anxiety/depression/even a developed eating disorder for this story. please do not read if you dont like/are sensitive to this material.**

 _reader's guide_

 _this fanfiction is in human!au,_

 _meaning that the nordics(along with sealand and latvia) are_ _ **not**_ _countries, neither is reader._

 _age for this story: reader is a young teen, around 13._

 _Y/N: your name_

 _H/C: hair color_

 _H/L: hair length_

 _E/C: eye color_

 _S/C(or S/T): skin color or skin tone_

Y/N gave a shaky sigh as she glanced around the fairly small room in the orphanage that she had just recently returned to. The only reason that she was even in the orphanage was, her family was always fairly poor and couldn't quite afford to take care of her after a few years. Then, not much longer after she'd even made it to the shelter, she was adopted by a man who went by the name of Luciano and ended up being abused during her time with him. She'd very recently gotten back from a long stay in the hospital. Needless to say, from the experience, she was traumatized and beyond terrified of contact with people in general, which has resulted in her isolating herself from the world.

Tino was determined to adopt a child. Lukas, Emil and Matthias weren't so sure, to be honest. They already took care of Peter and Raivis. Well, for half of the time. It still really was quite a bit. As for Berwald, he was easy- he just wanted his 'wife' to be happy. So, he obviously agreed with Tino. The Finnish man was quite literally bouncing in his seat on their way to the orphanage. Every now and again, Berwald would glance over to Tino, a small and affectionate smile on his face. Meanwhile, Lukas, Emil and Matthias were back at home, as they agreed that just Tino and Berwald should go. Once the two made it to the shelter, Tino immediately got out as he was obviously excited. Berwald tried his best to keep up with the other.

Once they finally made it in, one of the caregivers there bombarded the men with questions. Once they finally managed to get the lady to calm down, Tino stated as calmly as he could that they were looking for a girl of any age. With that, the lady lead the two over to where the children were. Most of the children were playing, as it was usually younger children who were even in the shelter. Then, the two began to talk to the children. Well, mostly Tino as Berwald appeared to intimidate most of them. That is, until Tino could finally get the children settled down and told them that Berwald was in fact actually a softie- which ended up making him blush every time. It didn't change that they much preferred Tino.

Most of the children in the area that they were in seemed to be rude and obnoxious. So, they began to make their way upstairs, where the quieter and much shyer children appeared to be. The two began to slowly and gently approach the children up there, yet none of them seemed to stand out. Then they made it to the last door, and Tino was a little worried. This was the closest shelter around! What if he couldn't find a child? With a heavy sigh, he slowly opened the door, causing Y/N to jump slightly. The girl looked up to the men regardless, trembling violently.

Tino froze as he looked at the girl. He was surprised by her beauty- soft, H/L H/C hair, smooth-looking S/T skin(or at least of what was visible), but such dull and lifeless E/C eyes. It made him so sad, with knowing how sad and terrified that she looked... Berwald nudged him slightly, causing Tino to jump, and the girl to jump slightly as well. Then, Tino cleared his throat, and slowly began to approach the girl, Berwald trailing behind him just as slowly. "Uhm... H-Hi," the Finnish man stuttered out, "My name is Tino, and this is Berwald." He said, gesturing to himself at 'Tino', then to the tall and intimidating Swede, who was 'Berwald'. All that Berwald did was greet her with a small wave, causing the girl to flinch back. After a few moments without feeling any impact, she slowly removed her hands from her face. Tino spoke again, a bit more softly, "What's your name?"

Y/N only glanced up to the two men, her pulse racing. She could feel the heat rising to her face, as the situation was already overwhelming for her. The girl shifted a little bit on the bed, averting her gaze. Although she was very hesitant, she cleared her throat, "M-my name- my name is Y/N..." She mumbled.

It sounded as if she hadn't used her voice in a really long time- days perhaps. It just sounded so rough and pained... Not to mention the obvious fear; even her voice was shaking along with her body. Tino quickly snapped out of his thoughts and smiled very softly, "Y/N... What a beautiful name." He said warmly, only causing more heat to rise to Y/N's face.

All she could do was nod her thanks. The poor girl's mind was racing from thought to thought. Who were these people? Were they going to adopt her? Are these people potential abusers? She could only hope not. The girl definitely did _not_ want to get adopted again, given her previous experience with it. The girl jumped a little bit as she snapped out of her thoughts, when Tino had spoken again, "So... Have you ever been adopted before?"

Yet again, all the girl could do was nod in response, not even looking up towards the two. Tino felt his heart break slightly at the sight. He'd just barely even met the girl yet he was already feeling so upset to even just look at her. He was determined to fix that. Then, Tino decided to speak again after sighing softly. "What sort of things do you like to do for fun?"

To no surprise, the girl jumped slightly as he spoke. To the man's question however, she didn't show any sign of response to him. All she did was sit there, shaking. It's been so long since she had last had her freedom... She began to think however. She grew up a quiet girl who was simply one who was more for reading. That didn't change that she _tried_ to make friends. She definitely much preferred _those_ days rather than having to live in fear all of the time...

She sighed slightly at the thought, only resulting in Tino becoming more concerned. "Y/N, are you alright...?" He asked slowly and quietly, gently bringing his hand up to place on the girl's shoulder. Berwald thought this was a bad idea, but he didn't say or do anything about it.

The contact only made Y/N tense up and squeak a bit in surprise and fear as she began to shrink back. This action made Tino immediately retreat his hand to himself, and he sighed, looking towards the girl in pity. Then, he slowly and quietly spoke up once more, "Well, it was very lovely to talk to you, Y/N." All Y/N could do was nod in response to what he had said as she was obviously terrified to speak. Then, Tino waved a small goodbye- causing the girl to flinch back -before exiting the room with Berwald and gently shutting the door behind him, the girl still shaken from what had just happened.

"I like her... I think that I want to see her a little more," Tino said, almost immediately as they were outside and the door was shut.

Berwald looked a little bit unsure at that. The poor girl seemed so scared to even speak... Although it didn't show, it truly hurt him, too. To see such a lovely young lady so damaged... The Swede nodded, truly agreeing with his 'wife'. "Alright," he mumbled, "We can visit her tomorrow."

The last sentence caused Tino's eyes to light up much like a child's on Christmas. He jumped to Berwald, embracing him in a tight hug, "Oh, thank you!" He squealed, only earning looks from some of the other kids in the orphanage. His face flushed a bright red in embarrassment, and he slowly got off of the Swede, who chuckled quietly as he loved to see his 'wife' so happy. With that, the two were out of the orphanage and on their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: so, reader wont really be in this chapter, so i guess its kinda boring for reader.**

 **feel free to read though, i for one think it can help a bit for later on.**

 _Meanwhile, with the rest of the family..._

Matthias breathed a heavy sigh in relief as he plopped down onto the couch. Raivis and Peter had finally, yet again got done messing with him. Sure, while he was a very energetic man himself, the boys really could be too much even for him at times. He leaned back and glanced around the living room. There wasn't really any other sound, aside from the boys' laughter from upstairs. ' _Lukas and Emil must be in their rooms..._ ' He thought with a groan. Sure, while he had just gotten done being messed with the children, he still wanted to bug someone else about Tino and Berwald. He'd become lost into thought until he heard a small 'pap pap pap', letting him know that the dog, Hanatamago had come down. When she came over and jumped onto his lap, Matthias grinned and gently scratched her behind her ears. Then, he pulled out his phone and proceeded to call Tino, who picked up not much longer after the phone had began to ring, as he was afraid that something bad had happened.

"Yo, Tino," Matthias was quick to start, knowing that Tino would begin to ramble, "Where are you at, and how much longer will it take for you to come home?" He whined, "I'm hungry..." The Dane had been banned from cooking without some sort of supervision, as whenever he'd try and cook by himself... things always ended up happening.

Tino was just about to bombard Matthias with questions, until he heard the other man speak, which instantly made him breathe out a heavy sigh in relief himself. "You had me worried for a moment," said Tino with a small laugh. "And don't worry, we'll be home soon. Just don't do anything reckless, okay?"

To what Tino said, all Matthias did was hum with a nod, "Alright, got it! See ya soon!" With that, he hung up. Then he placed his phone back into his pocket and his smile brightened as he pet the small dog that was sitting in his lap. He thought for a moment, thinking of things to do. He really didn't feel like going back upstairs to bother Lukas or Emil, and didn't want to risk being pestered by Peter or Raivis again just yet. So, he came down to the decision that he should just wait.

That's exactly what Matthias did while waiting for Tino and Berwald. He simply just sat on the couch, even finding himself begin to drift off while waiting, until he heard the front door open, and Hanatamago began yipping as she jumped off of his lap to go and greet Tino and Berwad. He smiled slightly, wiping the drool that had apparently dribbled from his mouth and onto his chin. "Tino, I'm hungry!" Matthias whined, much like a small child, "Can we have dinner now?"

The Finnish man sighed at Matthias' antics, but smiled almost right after. "Yes. I will get to cooking now." He quickly got settled, along with Berwald before the couple walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner for the family.

 _Skip to when dinner is done..._

Lukas and Emil had already come down by the time both Tino and Berwald had finished dinner and began to clean. Emil just sat at the table while Lukas chose to help Tino and Berwald finish cleaning. The rest of the family was sitting at the dinner table while Tino went to get the boys. Once he made it to the boys' room, he gently knocked on the door before opening it, "Peter? Ravis? It's time for dinner." He let them know gently, with knowing that Raivis had been abused in the past, much like Y/N. Sure, he was used to the loud family, but Tino always made sure to be quiet around him, simply because he didn't want to make the other feel unsafe and scared. With that, Tino left to join the rest of his family at the dinner table.

Peter and Raivis were quick to come downstairs once they had finished cleaning up the slight mess and got cleaned up themselves before joining their family. With that, they all began to eat. It was the usual- Peter, Raivis and Matthias all talking together and laughing, Tino and Berwald sitting by each other and Lukas and Emil eating in almost complete silence, as Matthias was, at times dragging them all into the conversation between the boys. However, Lukas was curious as to whether if Tino and Berwald had found a child that they liked and chose to speak up and start a conversation for once- he was never really good at keeping up a conversation, which was why he was usually so quiet and even a bit awkward at times.

"So, Tino..." Lukas started, almost immediately gaining the other's attention, "Have you found any child that you and Berwald like? Or do you want to visit another orphanage?" If they _had_ found another child that they liked, he truly hoped that he or she wouldn't be loud. Sure, while Raivis has had a bad past himself, Peter had helped him come out of his shell, which also resulted in Raivis being quite loud at times, too. They also had Matthias, a grown man who acted like a small child. It was definitely aggravating, but he loved his family.

To Lukas' question, Tino bit his lip slightly and glanced up to Berwald. Yes, they found a child that they both liked, but he wasn't so sure on telling the others about it. However, he chose that he would, so they would all know what to expect and how to act. "Yes, we have found a child that we like," He started, which immediately caught Matthias' attention, causing him to look over and pay attention. "Her name is Y/N, and she seems so sweet. But she seems so shy and scared. So, if we bring her home, then we all need to tone it down so we don't scare her," he finished, glaring slightly over in Matthias' direction.

"What?" Asked Matthias, shocked by the sudden glare. "I'm not scary!"

"Perhaps not, but you're very loud... and more of an idiot than anything..." Lukas mumbled, causing Matthias to laugh. Lukas rolled his eyes with a the softest and faintest of smiles on his face. Yes, he always claimed that Matthias was 'more of an idiot than anything', but he was always just teasing whenever he said it. He'd never want to ever hurt Matthias.

Tino suddenly smiled a bit at that, and even more so when Berwald gave him an affectionate nudge. "It'll be alright," he mumbled. Tino just nodded slightly. Berwald wasn't really one for words, and Tino knew that. However he also knew that Berwald would never lie. And, if he did, then he'd come back and apologize not so much longer after.

"Alright, Berwald, I trust you." Berwald had a very faint smile on his face himself. That's when Tino noticed that the boys had finished their dinner as well. "Well, we might as well get everyone ready for bed." The Swede nodded in agreement to that, and then the couple began to clean up the table and such. Matthias, Peter and Raivis noticed that, and they knew what it meant.

"Well, boys, lets get ready for bed!" Exclaimed Matthias, getting up rather quickly. Raivis for one just decided to agree and got up, pushing his chair in. He definitely knew how to deal with his anxiety, but at times it got the best of him. Peter, on the other hand...

"But I don't wanna!" He whined, much like a small child.

Hearing this, Tino decided to call back to Peter, "Peter, please. You can play even more tomorrow."

The argument about going to bed went on and on, and eventually Emil began to leave. If they were to bring Y/N home, then he'd definitely want to help her. Lukas noticed this and decided to talk to him about what he thought of Y/N, since he didn't seem to respond when Tino brought it up, though he seemed to pay attention. "So, Emil," he started, causing Emil to jump slightly as he was not expecting for Lukas to talk to him so suddenly, "With what you know, what do you think of Y/N?"

To that, Emil just shrugged. ' _I want to help her._ ' He didn't say anything however. All he did was just very quickly leave without a word or even allowing Lukas to say anything more. Emil went off to get ready for bed, followed by Lukas. Then Matthias, along with Peter and Raivis. Then finally, Tino, Berwald and Hanatamago.

Once Peter and Raivis were in bed, like usual, they had a small conversation on what ever came to their mind. It always helped them go to sleep. Lukas read, while Emil usually listened to music. Tino was snuggle to Berwald's chest while Hanatamago was busy making herself comfortable by their feet. Tino then began to speak in a very small whisper, just in case if he was asleep. "Hey, Berwald..." No response. He glanced up, only to see that the other was already fast asleep, and he smiled slightly. ' _I hope we can take her home..._ ' With that, he allowed himself to drift off into a deep state of sleep, truly hoping that they could take Y/N in to help her through her problems and make her feel loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for all the author notes. anyways, i have decided on a certain height for the reader, around 4'11"(149.86cm). she needs to be small for reasons**

The next day soon arrived, and like usual, Tino, Hanatamgo and Lukas were up early while the boys, Matthias, Berwald and Emil slept in. Tino was beyond excited to meet Y/N again and perhaps learn a little more about her. He so badly wanted to wake up Berwald, but also knew that even if he gave the other coffee, he'd still be a bit of a grump, even if it _was_ Tino who had woken him up. Lukas was preparing his coffee when Tino spoke in a hushed whisper, "I'm going to walk the dog."

All Lukas did was nod groggily as Tino grabbed up the leash and approached Hana, who had just gotten done eating her own breakfast. He then set off with the small dog for their every day morning walk. Like usual, the walk was cold. However, Tino had began to zone out quite a bit on the walk, with only the tugs and quiet yips from Hana to bring him back into the real world. He was simply thinking of Y/N. What if she didn't want to come home with them? What if someone _else_ came in and adopted her? If she chose to go with them, would she even like them? What would she do? The thoughts made Tino want to _cry_.

As soon as he realized this, he breathed in a deep breath, so as to calm himself. Before he knew it, they were back at the house, and Tino unleashed Hana. Then, he went off to make breakfast for everyone, as Lukas had finished the coffee for himself, Berwald and Matthias.

 _Skip to when everyone is awake and has eaten breakfast…_

For the entire morning, Tino seemed incredibly anxious. The cause of it was all fairly obvious- it was because of Y/N. Her soft, H/L, yet dull-looking H/C hair, her gentle yet dull E/C eyes and, of what was visible of it, soft yet scarred S/C skin. He so badly wanted to go back and see her again; he wanted her to be comfortable around him.

Berwald sighed at his 'wife's' strange behavior as he grabbed up the car keys and looked over to Tino, "Let's go," he mumbled at normal volume.

Tino jumped and actually squeaked slightly as Berwald spoke, having become too wrapped up in his thoughts. Everyone gave him a look, causing him to blush in embarrassment, but he smiled softly regardless and immediately got up to make his way over to Berwald. He quickly got his shoes on, and the couple was ready to go. Luckily, for them, neither Peter or Raivis had asked to tag along, as they were too busy talking and goofing off with Matthias.

With that, the couple was off.

 _Skip to when they're on the road..._

An idea came to Tino's mind. Maybe they should buy the girl a gift. As soon as it hit him, he looked over to Berwald. "Berwald, I have an idea…"

"Mm?"

"I think we should get Y/N a gift…" Tino mumbled with a small blush.

"...Well, what kind of gift?"

That question made Tino think a bit. Sure, while there were five grown men in the family who all had jobs, they couldn't get her something like a cell phone. Especially with knowing that there was a possibility she wouldn't even come to live with them. He figured that she didn't seem to be the one for toys, and was too young for _other_ toys…

He came down to the thought of a book. A journal, perhaps, as she seemed to be the type who would much rather write about her feelings than speak.

"How about a journal? She doesn't seem to be a verbal person, and may not have any sort of way to get her feelings out…"

Berwald gave an affectionate smile to that. He just wanted his 'wife'- and the young girl -to be happy. "Sounds good," he started, "Let's get her one."

Tino breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over to the Swede, "Thanks, Ber…"

All he did was hum an affectionate 'mm' before turning to a small shopping area with a book shop. The two quickly got in and got out. They bought the girl a descent journal and a few pens to go along with it. With that, they began to make their way back to the orphanage.

 _Skip to when they make it to Y/N's room in the shelter…_

Tino breathed a heavy sigh as he held the bag gently. ' _You can do this!_ ' He encouraged himself before gently knocking. When there was no answer, he cautiously opened the door.

"Y/N…?" He called out, poking his head into the dark, dimly-lit room and glancing around a bit. He just barely noticed the girl, sitting in the corner of her bed that was nearest to her wall and trembling violently, just like the day before. Her clothes were just so dark, and not to mention long-sleeved, which was what made it so difficult to see her in the dark room.

Tino gazed upon the young girl's appearance. It was only yesterday when they last saw her, but she was just looking much worse… Her face was buried into her knees which were being held into her chest. Feeling Tino's gaze upon her only made her grunt in discomfort, and she hesitantly glanced up to the men.

Tino was the first to walk in, and he hesitantly turned on the rather small lamp by the girl's bedside to brighten the room up a little bit. He smiled a bit as Y/N looked up to him, "Hi! I hope you don't mind, but Berwald and I came to see you again…" An embarrassed blush dusted his face. He glanced to Berwald, who glanced at the present. Berwald was somewhat new to this situation, too, so he was lost on what to do.

Then, Tino held out the bag slowly, and began to speak softly. "Both Berwald and I bought you this. We truly hope you like it."

Y/N flinched as he held out the bag to her. However, she simply nodded slightly before slowly extending a shaky and scarred hand to take the bag. Unsure on what to do next, she simply set it aside.

Tino bit his lip, but it was immediately followed by a soft smile, "Go on, feel free to open it!"

All Y/N did was nod again before slowly beginning to open the bag. Tino watched, anxious while Berwald just stood there awkwardly. However, in the middle of opening the gift, Y/N just stopped out of nowhere.

Tino didn't take too long to notice this. When he did, he bit his lip yet again. He knelt down slightly so that way he was at Y/N's level, "Sweetie, I don't know what has happened to you in the past," he started in his usual, soft and usually soothing tone, "But I _promise,_ it will _never_ happen again." With that, unknown to him, he leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around her. Berwald wanted to say something, but one, he didn't know _what_ to say, and two, he didn't want to make it worse.

As for Y/N, the embrace only made the situation worse for her. She was frozen in fear, a nervous blush dusting her face and her pulse started to race. Quickly noticing this, Tino immediately let go and apologized. He mentally scolded himself for doing such a thing, and quickly and quietly requested to leave with Berwald.

Much like the day before, the couple was off to their home once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Tino breathed a heavy and somewhat sad sigh as he and Berwald left the shelter. It just crushed his heart to see someone so sweet just so damaged and broken. He so badly wanted to help her, but the thing is, he just didn't know how. He actually felt as if he was going to just break down into tears. Berwald quickly noticed that, and once they made it to their car, he gently embraced Tino, humming quietly as he did so.

The Finnish man sniffled a bit as he glanced up to the other, and he gently snuggled against the Swede's soft yet firm chest. After a few minutes, Berwald let go of Tino and wiped away any extra tears that may be remaining. He gestured over to the car, and Tino nodded. They both got in and went home.

 _Skip a couple of days, where Tino and Berwald see Y/N again…_

The past couple of days- perhaps a week -were beyond difficult for Tino. He had such a hard time focusing on things. Not only that, but as the days went on, Y/N only seemed to get worse and worse, which only made things more difficult for Tino. Not to mention that he hadn't told her about the rest of the family, as he had forgotten.

Tino glanced up to Berwald. Today they were planning on asking to adopt Y/N. Berwald just nodded and knocked on Y/N's door, and this time, they actually got a small grunt in response. Tino smiled softly as he opened the door. "Y/N…" Said Tino in a soft tone as he and Berwald slowly walked in.

All Y/N did was just barely look up to the two in response, causing Tino to gasp. He had never really gotten a good look at her eyes, but she _was_ looking up to them more than before, and the depressed and terrified look in her eyes really got to Tino. He _knew_ that this girl needed help, and _soon._ Berwald gently nudged Tino, causing him to squeak in surprise. His face flushed slightly in embarrassment, but he cleared his throat, "Y/N," he started off softly, "Berwald and I have thought for a while, and…" He trailed off for a few moments and looked away before looking at her again, "We were wondering if… If you'd like to come home with us."

It took Y/N a few moments to process what Tino had said. Although she truly _didn't_ want to go with them, she had a feeling that they'd force her to go, much like her abuser. So, the girl just meekly nodded.

Tino's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning yet again. Before his mind could catch up to his body, he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl, and quite tightly- at least for her. When Tino realized what he had just done, he squeaked slightly and immediately backed off. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking…"

All Y/N did was nod slightly in response, and Tino glanced up to Berwald, then back to the girl. "Well, let's go get the papers." Berwald simply nodded himself before going off to the main hall and to the counter, where they were greeted by one of the caregivers.

"Hello! May I help you with anything?" She greeted rather enthusiastically.

Tino smiled, "Yes, thanks. We would like to adopt Y/N."

The lady nodded, "Alright." With that, she handed the papers over to Tino and Berwald for them to read and sign. Then she called back another caregiver while she went to Y/N with some of her own papers to prepare her to leave.

 _Skip to when Y/N is prepared to leave…_

Y/N clutched her bag shakily and tightly to her chest. The girl didn't have much- just a few sets of thick, long sleeve, plain clothes, her blades and her hospital papers, much rather given to her than her new family. The caregivers trusted her enough to give the papers to them some time.

Tino couldn't help but squeal slightly as he saw his new daughter walk down. It made him feel so ecstatic to know that she actually wanted to come and live with him and his family! His expression softened as Y/N walked over to him and Berwald however. "Don't worry, Y/N," his tone was very soft and genuine, though Y/N didn't believe it, "Everything will be okay."

Berwald then quietly added, "We also have a dog, if you like animals…"

Berwald lead the two over to the car, where Berwald was driving, Tino in the passenger seat and Y/N in the back seat, behind the driver seat. Once the car was up and going, Tino began to babble, "It's going to be a while before we get home… But oh, you're going to _love_ it with us! Once we get home, we can decorate your room, and maybe turn it into a family activity… It will be so much fun!"

Neither Berwald or Y/N gave a response, causing Tino to blush slightly and he began to speak even less. After a while of absolutely no replies, Tino sighed quietly and stopped talking altogether. Once they made it to a stop light, Berwald gave Tino an affectionate look, and Tino smiled back. ' _It'll be okay…'_

 _Skip to when they make it home…_

Y/N remained quiet for the entire ride. Once they were at her new home, Tino opened the door for her, and she was very slow and hesitant, but she made her way out. The house, although only two stories, was very big. Berwald had already got into the house while Tino was making sure that Y/N had gotten in alright.

Near the doorway stood Lukas and Emil. They knew that they were probably going to bring home Y/N and wanted to be there to greet her. Emil seemed quite happy to have someone new in the house, and Lukas seemed to be indifferent, though on the inside he was really happy.

Lukas spoke up first for both himself and Emil, "Hello," he started off, his voice actually somewhat gentle towards the newcomer, "My name is Lukas." He then gestured over to Emil, "And this is Emil, my little brother." Emil chose not to argue at the moment and offered Y/N a small wave. Lukas then held his hand out, causing Y/N to flinch. Lukas looked surprised and quickly retreated his hand, unsure on what to say. He definitely wasn't the best with children; he was still awkward around Peter and Raivis.

Just then, a great yelling was heard, and two boys- one brunet and one blond -shot across the room followed by a tall blond with spiky hair, "Get back here!" He shouted as he chased the boys. They had, yet again stolen the Dane's hair gel.

Tino immediately got flustered and yelled for the spiky-blond to stop, as they had a new family member. And one who didn't seem to like loud noises, as she only appeared to become more scared at the yelling.

The Dane stopped and sighed heavily, allowing the boys to win just this one time. Then he realized that there was a small girl standing in the middle of all of this and smiled, "Hey! I'm Matthias. You're Tino's new kid, right?" His voice was still fairly loud, only causing more panic to rise in Y/N.

Berwald hit Matthias lightly on the side of the head, "Not so loud…" He definitely thought that Y/N didn't like loud noises. And he wasn't wrong- loud noises terrified the small girl.

Y/N for one was already highly overwhelmed by this entire situation. She could only feel her already high level of fear and panic rise. Her pulse was racing, her body was trembling and her breathing was shaky. She was already having an anxiety attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald glared over to Matthias for scaring Y/N. Tino and Lukas didn't seem to know what to do. Emil however stepped forward, his eyes wide as he looked at Y/N. Then, he looked back to his family and scowled, pointing over to the other room, "You guys need to go, you're scaring her." Berwald just nodded and pulled Tino along with the two reluctant children along with him. Matthias started to protest, but Lukas pulled him over into another room. Emil then very gently held his hand out to Y/N, only causing her to flinch away.

"Y/N…" His tone was very soft- perhaps softer than Tino's. "Please come with me, I don't want you to fall and end up hurting yourself."

Y/N didn't respond as she was frozen in fear. She hadn't even been with her new family- or in her mind, abusers' -home for five minutes and she was already panicking. It was starting to scare Emil, too.

 _With the rest of the family..._

It was definitely scaring Tino. Peter and Matthias were confused on everything that was going on. As for Berwald, Lukas and Raivis, they all understood as they were all fairly shy people themselves.

"Mom," Peter started in a surprisingly quiet whisper, "Why's she acting like this?"

To that, Tino bit his lip, "I-I'm not so sure, Peter." He sighed slightly and smiled faintly, "But things will eventually be better."

Surprisingly enough, all Peter did was nod and grunt quietly as he glanced over to the other room. He usually acted like a small child, asking several questions on things. He sighed heavily and brought his bored gaze back over to the room he was currently in.

 _With Y/N and Emil…_

Emil had spent a few moments just babbling on quietly on how she was perfectly fine and that no one was going to hurt her. Eventually, he managed to gain her trust, at least for him to lead her to the room that they had prepared for her. He made sure to walk up the stairs slowly, just in case Y/N needed help with getting up. Once they finally made it up the stairs, he slowly walked her over to her room and opened the door.

It was a simple room- it had a bed, dresser, night stand and even its own bathroom. Emil smiled ever so faintly and let go of Y/N's hand to move away and look at her, "Well, this is it. I know it isn't much, but we can change it up. That is, if you want to…" The last part was more of a mumble.

Y/N glanced around the room. It was much bigger than her room with her abuser- this room actually had furniture in it. She was used to a small and cold room with nothing in it aside from the few changes of clothes that the girl had. That, and at times, some weapons could have been left in there. Like usual, Y/N didn't respond to what Emil had said, as she was still in a deep state of panic.

 _With the rest of the family…_

Peter was quickly growing bored, and he looked up to Tino. He knew that the two were upstairs, and he just wanted to play and have fun. "Can Raivis and I go back to playing now?" He groaned.

Tino quickly and quietly went to check to see if Emil and Y/N were upstairs. Once he was certain, he made his way back to the rest, "Yes, you can. However, you must stay down here so you don't scare Y/N."

Light quickly shone in Peter's eyes as he quickly nudged Raivis, who jumped slightly. However, the two quickly giggled and ran off. Matthias sighed heavily, knowing he'd need to make sure to keep them in check and ran after him. Tino, Berwald and Lukas chose to start making dinner.

 _With Y/N and Emil…_

Emil sighed slightly as Y/N didn't respond, but figured that she would be better off if he just left for her alone for the time being. "Well, I'll leave you be for a while. If you ever need any help, I'm always here for you." He flashed her another small smile before slowly making his way downstairs, closing the door behind him gently so as to give the girl her privacy.

With a few deep and shaky breaths, the girl managed to calm down enough so she could get settled the way she liked. She began to slowly and shakily make her way over to the bed and went over to a corner behind the bed, where she placed her bag down and curled up. Back with her abuser, she had become used to sleeping on the floor. She was rarely allowed to sleep on his bed. So, she came down to the thought that someone else would probably be sleeping in the bed in the room.

 _With the rest of the family…_

The Icelandic ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen, where Tino noticed him immediately and began to bombard him with questions, along with quite a few thoughts, "How is she doing? Is she okay? Did she hurt herself? Do you think she will be okay? Gosh, I hope she will be okay…" He just went on and on, feeling his motherly side kick in.

Emil was quick to cut him off, "Don't worry, Tino, I can assure you that she will be okay. She just needs some time."

Berwald let out a small grunt in agreement, and Tino breathed a heavy breath himself so as to calm down. "...Alright, I believe you. Both of you."

That made some tension leave Emil as he was relieved, "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

Tino thought for a moment, "Hm… Not at the moment. I'll call you if I need you. Feel free to do anything- just make sure not to be so loud."

All Emil did was nod.

 _Skip to when dinner is done…_

After quite some time, the boys were done messing with Matthias, there was no word from Y/N and dinner was finally finished- they were having some chicken and rice. It took so long because when the boys were done with Matthias, Peter kept on trying to add 'special ingredients' to the food. While everyone was getting settled at the table, Tino looked over to Lukas, "Lukas, can you please get Y/N down for dinner?"

All Lukas did was nod, and he began to make his way upstairs and to Y/N's room. When he made it there, he knocked on the door. "Y/N?"

He only got a grunt in response, followed by very quiet footsteps. When Y/N opened the door, Lukas' gaze softened as he looked to her. She definitely looked much better than before. "Dinner is ready. You ready?"

This time, Y/N didn't respond. Not even a grunt came from her. In fact, she only appeared to get even more scared. She was used to being the one cooking. If she wasn't- which was very rare -then the food would be poisoned simply to hurt her and get her sick.

Seeing as she wasn't so thrilled about the idea of coming downstairs, Lukas quickly spoke up, "It's okay if you don't want to come down. Would you like it better if I brought our plates up and we could eat up here?"

That sounded better to Y/N. She knew that because the two were alone, he could do anything that he wanted to do, but she just couldn't take the whole family all at once as it was way too much. Y/N gave a very hesitant nod, causing Lukas to nod himself. With that, he made his way downstairs.

Lukas made his way over to the table and grabbed up their plates along with forks and knives. Tino was quick to ask what he was doing, and Lukas was quick to answer. "I think it'd be better for Y/N to start off by being with one person at a time. So, we agreed on eating upstairs and in her room." Tino just nodded as Lukas ascended the stairs yet again and to Y/N's room.

The adults at the table all shared a look, knowing that this would be the best for Y/N. They all hoped that some time, she would warm up to them and they'd all be able to have fun together.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: trigger warning; mention of rape/abuse from readers past. please note that i do not find things like that funny and they should be taken seriously.**

 _With Lukas…_

The Norwegian's trip up the stairs was quite a tough one. He didn't want to drop anything or fall and accidentally hurt himself. Once he made it upstairs safely and to Y/N's room, he knocked on the door with his elbow, causing Y/N to jump. The girl was reluctant, but she answered the door regardless. Seeing as it was Lukas, who was carrying two plates, Y/N started to back away shakily, so as to make some room for him.

Lukas gave her one of his very rare yet very faint smiles in an attempt to calm the girl down, even in the slightest. He then looked down to her, "How about we eat on the floor and get to know each other?" He suggested slowly.

Y/N, terrified of the consequences that could follow- or at least in her mind -nodded slightly as she slowly sat down. Lukas sat down across from her and distributed the forks, knives and plates. The sight of the knife was more than enough to send chills down Y/N's spine. Back with Luciano, he'd used sharp objects on her regularly, resulting in her being scared of them. Well, she was scared of everything now.

With a small sigh, Lukas began to cut up his food and then he looked over to Y/N. He didn't know why she was so scared, but chose not to ask. It _could_ be a sensitive subject for the girl, after all. "So…" He started. The only question he could think of was if she had been adopted before. He then carried out with it, "Have you ever been adopted?" He ate a piece of his food as he waited for an answer.

Surprisingly, when Lukas spoke, Y/N didn't jump or flinch. To his question, she was slow and hesitant, but she eventually nodded, and Lukas nodded too, taking another bite of his food. He could only hope that it would come to Y/N for her to take a bite as well. When she didn't even try, or really even do anything aside from sitting and shaking, he chose to speak up again, "Y/N, do you not like chicken? Because if you don't, I could go heat you up some soup, I'm sure that Tino wouldn't mind…"

To his offer, Y/N was quick to shake her head. Lukas sighed and nodded, gesturing to the girl's food, "Well, can you please at least have one bite? I'd truly hate for you to go to bed without eating anything…"

To that, Y/N jumped then sighed quietly, and looked down to the plate. She didn't _want_ to, but then again, she didn't want for him to punish her. Not only that, but she physically could not bring herself to do it. All she did was grunt and shift around slightly, flinching back immediately after. If she made even the slightest of sounds, she'd usually only get yelled at. However, there were times where she'd get beaten and even raped if Luciano was angry enough.

Lukas saw how scared she looked and how reluctant she seemed when it came down to that, and quickly spoke again, "I only want for you to be healthy. Not eating for long periods of time can really hurt you. However, I'm not going to force you. If you ever need any space, just tell me." He hoped that what he said would help her loosen up a little bit and she could come to trust him, even in the slightest.

Y/N however couldn't sense the fact he was being sincere and that he truly cared about her. ' _Just follow through with all of the orders, and you won't get hurt…'_ She reminded herself, but shuddered a bit when she thought of what he could possibly do. However, she simply nodded and glanced up to him again before quickly averting her gaze. She made sure to not make any sound or to move around too much.

By that time, Lukas had pretty much finished his meal and decided that Y/N might need some time for herself to calm down. "Okay, I'll let you get ready for bed and calm down." He grabbed up his plate and utensils and got up, which caused Y/N to flinch. "I'll leave you with your plate, so that way in case if you get hungry later, you'll have something there." With that being said, he flashed her yet another one of his rare smiles and exited the room and descended the stairs.

Y/N waited until he was completely down the stairs before tearing off a fairly big piece of the chicken and taking some of the rice and hiding them in one of the drawers in the dresser. Then she made her way over to the corner that she had been in earlier and tried to stay awake. However, she couldn't help it. She had a long day, and she was exhausted. So, she began to drift off, as her body wouldn't let her stay awake any longer.

 _With the family..._

As he walked down the stairs, Y/N occupied his thoughts. He saw her flinch, and rather harshly as he was leaving her room. He was too lost into his thoughts when the boys- and Matthias' -voices brought him back to the real world.

Tino was quick to speak up, "How is Y/N? Is she okay?"

"I don't know…" replied Lukas, "But she definitely hasn't had the best time in her past home, or maybe even homes. We just have to be careful and give her time."

Emil just nodded, and Tino bit his lip in a worried manner. The three continued to talk about Y/N. Berwald eventually jumped in, though he was listening more than speaking. He'd only let out a couple of grunts in agreement or disagreement, and that was really it.

 _Skip to when everyone is done…_

Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Emil began to clean up after themselves and Peter, Raivis and Matthias. Matthias, like usual, was having a difficult time with convincing Peter to go to bed. However, he promised that he'd take both Peter and Raivis to the park the next day. That was more than enough to motivate him to go to bed.

And, eventually, everyone was ready for bed. They were all doing their usual nighttime activities- Matthias was simply on his computer, Emil listening to music, Lukas reading, Peter and Raivis having a conversation although they were falling asleep and Tino was snuggled up to Berwald yet again, Hanatamago at their feet. Y/N however was still out of it and in a deep state of sleep.

Tino glanced up to Berwald, glad to see he wasn't asleep quite yet. "Hey, Ber?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think that one day Y/N will come to love and trust us?"

Berwald gently nuzzled Tino's head, "Of course. She just needs some time."

Tino sighed, but nodded against the other's chest. He trusted Berwald enough to believe him. Smiling softly, he gently planted a kiss to the other's cheek, "Goodnight, Ber."

The Swede's face flushed slightly, but he kissed Tino's forehead back regardless, mumbling a small, 'goodnight'.

Within a short amount of time, the whole family was asleep, and the house was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Skip to morning…_

Like usual, Tino and Lukas were up early. They followed through with their normal morning routine- Tino walking the dog and Lukas was preparing coffee for himself, Berwald and Matthias. When Tino got back from walking Hanatamago, Peter, Raivis and Emil had gotten up. Emil was laying down on the couch, trying to fit in a little bit of extra sleep. Tino noticed this and smiled, gently draping a blanket over him. Emil just nodded his thanks before snuggling to the blanket, eventually beginning to nod off. Tino then went to start breakfast.

 _Back with Y/N…_

Y/N was up early, as she was very used to doing, or she'd get beaten otherwise. Currently she was waiting for permission to leave her room, but nobody came. However, she continued to sit there, trembling violently, hoping that no one would come in to hurt her, though she had grown to pretty much expect it. Given that she was still very tired, she ended up beginning to fall back asleep.

 _Back with those who are awake…_

Tino looked inside the fridge to see what they had. He planned on cooking for the kids first. He grabbed some eggs and began to cook for Peter, Raivis and Y/N.

 _Skip to when everyone is awake and everyone (except Y/N) is downstairs…_

In the time that Tino was cooking, Berwald and Matthias had rolled out of bed to come down for food and their daily morning coffee. Emil had woken back up, too, and sat down at the table. Tino had made sure to save some eggs for Y/N, so she'd have some breakfast when she came down. They had thought she was still asleep, so they made sure keep their volume in check. Seeing that Peter and Raivis had already devoured their food, Tino grabbed up their plates and brought them over to the sink. He'd clean them later.

Once he sat back down to finish his breakfast, he looked over to the boys who were sitting with Matthias, "So, Peter and Raivis, what do you guys want to do today?"

Peter looked over, a bright smile on his face that made Tino instantly smile back. "Can Raivis and I go to the park, with Matthias?"

Tino was just about to say yes, but had to think, "Yes, you can. However, make sure you bring Y/N, too." He looked over to Lukas, "Can you go with them to keep an eye on them?"

Lukas only nodded, still somewhat asleep making the now wide-awake Matthias fist pump, "Alright! Let's go to the park!"

Smiling even brighter, Peter then spoke, "Can I go get her then?"

Tino nodded. He was about to speak, but Peter ran off immediately. He was going to tell him to knock, but didn't want to yell. With a heavy sigh, he looked over to Raivis, who nodded and ran over to the stairs to keep Peter somewhat in check.

Emil grabbed an apple, and Tino gave him a look. "She didn't have breakfast," was all he said before making his way up the stairs. Then suddenly…

 _Slam!_

That was the sound of the door opening forcefully by Peter as he called out Y/N's name. This made Lukas get up as well.

 _Back with Y/N and Peter…_

The sound woke Y/N up with a major start, and her heart began pounding violently. She even felt tears rise into her eyes it had scared her so much. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and hid her face away in her knees, trying to protect her head and her face.

Lukas then came in, followed by Emil and Raivis. Lukas grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room, chastising him on personal space and how he needed to be careful around her.

While Lukas was doing that, Emil set the apple down onto the dresser and slowly made his way over to Y/N. He could see how violently her fragile body was trembling and could hear her shaky breaths. That only meant one thing- Peter scared her to tears. He felt his heart shatter at the sight. "Y/N, it's just Raivis and I. No one meant to scare you. Peter's gone. You're okay; you're safe. Everything is going to be okay. We're not going to harm you…" He continued to babble quietly, trying his best to calm her down. Raivis just stood there awkwardly. He knew how to deal with anxiety, and wanted to help Y/N through it.

 _Back with the rest of the family…_

Lukas had dragged Peter downstairs, and eventually, he had forgiven him. Peter for one was freaking out a bit, as the anger in Lukas' eyes scared him a bit. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down onto the couch next to Berwald, who was reading a book and had the dog in his lap.

Berwald noticed this and looked over to Peter, "It's okay. She's just scared easily, and you didn't know that."

The boy grunted slightly and began to gently stroke Hana's back. "But why? Even Raivis doesn't get scared _that_ easily!"

The Swede didn't know what to say, as he honestly didn't know really anything about Y/N's past, aside from the fact she had been adopted before. He didn't know what her life in her past home was like, but he was just going to stick with what Lukas had said, "Like Lukas said, she hasn't had the best times in her past homes. We just need to be very careful or else we'll scare her."

Peter didn't say anything to that. All he did was groan and nod.

Although he was normally oblivious to the mood in the air, Matthias could sense the tension. He walked over to the front door and picked up the leash, "Hey, Peter, how about we take the dog for a walk?"

Both Peter and Hana perked up to that, and they both jumped up at the same time, Hana making her way to the door before Peter did. While Peter was getting ready, Berwald thanked Matthias for the distraction while Emil calmed Y/N down and things went back to normal. Matthias just laughed, "No problem Ber, I _am_ the fun uncle, after all." Berwald rolled his eyes in a friendly manner while Peter was begging Matthias to leave now. Matthias just nodded and waved goodbye. With that, the two set off for the walk.

 _With Emil, Y/N and Raivis…_

When nothing Emil was saying seemed to not work, he gave up, stopped speaking and backed away so as to give Y/N some space. He glanced over to Raivis, his eyes screaming for help, but Raivis didn't seem to respond. Emil just wanted to hug Y/N so badly and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but held back. He didn't know how it would end, but he knew that it would end badly. He continued to sit there, helpless on ways to help Y/N and out of things to say.

 _With the rest of the family…_

Lukas had told Tino what had happened, and Tino immediately became worried. He was pacing around the kitchen, mumbling things to himself and, on occasion, asking Lukas some questions. Although he didn't know much about the girl at all, he was terrified she would never love them and would forever be afraid. He was also terrified of what she might do to herself.

After a while, Lukas managed to calm Tino down, "Tino, I'm going to check on her. I can assure you, one day we will all be able to be happy together." With that, he began to ascend the stairs.

With a heavy sigh, Tino plopped down onto the couch next to Berwald, and leaned on him. Berwald just hummed, adjusting his arm to gently stroke Tino's hair.

 _With Lukas…_

He made his way up to Y/N's room and walked in. He scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes at Emil, "Don't get so close, you'll scare her." Emil just nodded and backed away as Lukas began to speak again, "Y/N, we all are truly sorry. We didn't know Peter would do that. He never meant to scare you…" He trailed off as he didn't know what to say.

Y/N however still didn't respond, shaky breaths coming from her as tears continued to stream down her face. This day was _not_ going to be a good one.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the day, everyone left Y/N alone. While Peter and Matthias were gone, they chose to take Hana to the dog park, where they were at for quite some time, having fun while playing with the dog and some of the other dogs that were there. Eventually they returned home, but it was fairly quiet for the rest of the day. They didn't want to scare Y/N any further, who was now asleep again from all of the panic and crying. The only time anyone came to speak to her was when it was dinner time, to which the food was brought up to her room again, and she'd just take bits and hide them in the drawers of the dresser.

 _Skipping a couple of weeks…_

A couple of weeks had passed since Y/N had come to live with her new family- or abusers in her mind. She almost never left her room as her family never gave her permission to do so. Her eating habits were still terrible- she only ate a little bit once every few days. Luckily for her however, she managed to make sure that the food didn't stink up the room. That was because she snuck out of her room late at night on some nights to dump the old, rotten food out.

It was obvious that the girl was still beyond terrified of everyone in the household. However, she managed to form a very small bond with Emil, the one who was usually asked to get Y/N for things such a family meals. However, she was still beyond terrified of him as well- she thought that it was some sort of trap so he could hurt her. So, she made sure to remain cautious and distant from the other just in case he tried doing anything.

The boys definitely had a hard time with adjusting to their new life with Y/N, but they were getting the hang of it- no sudden noises or movements, talk quietly to her and move slowly so she could see their every move. However that didn't stop her from flinching back from them and shying away.

Currently Y/N was curled up and trembling violently in the corner of her room that was by her bed, waiting for someone to come in. When she heard footsteps approaching her room, she hesitantly sat up. Hearing the knocks on her door made her jump, but she eventually got up to slowly and shakily open the door, to reveal Emil.

Emil held out an apple, as he was very used to doing since she never came down for breakfast. He didn't know if she actually ate them, but he'd feel awful if he knew no one gave her anything. When he held out the apple however, Y/N flinched away from him. Sighing quietly, he placed his hand back down.

After a few moments without any impact or harm done on Y/N, she slowly lowered her hands. Emil then began to speak softly, "Good morning, Y/N. Hey, I hate to tell you this, but school is starting on Monday, and we have to enroll you." A social worker had come by the night before and told Tino that they would have to enroll Y/N in a school. They enrolled her in a kindergarten through grade twelve school along with Peter and Raivis, so they would all go to school together. "Today, there's a tour of the campus. We're going to take you and the boys."

Hearing what Emil needed to say caused Y/N's pulse to race and her body began to shake even more. She hadn't been getting abused her whole life, so she _had_ been to school for quite some time. To be honest, she hated it. It wasn't the actual education that she didn't like, it was just all of the people there. While she was being abused however, she wasn't in school at all. With knowing all of her issues she now had, going to school would definitely be hard.

Emil could easily see how scared she was getting and felt terrible for even bringing it up, but at this point they really had no choice. He then tried his best to calm her down, "Y/N… I-I know this seems scary. I _promise_ that the rest of the family and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe. If anyone ever gives you any trouble, you can always come to us."

Sure, while the family wasn't going to be leaving at that moment, Y/N could already feel herself beginning to panic. Her mind began to race from thought to thought. What kind of people were going to be there? How many _men_ were going to be there? Would they… touch her? She shuddered at the thoughts and felt her breaths grow quicker, more shallow and much shakier than they were before.

Emil saw this and took a small step towards her- resulting in her taking a step back -but he made sure not to get too close to her. He figured that she did better when she was given space. He spoke in the softest tone he could, and he hoped it was even somewhat soothing, "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. When we go today and if you don't like it, we can try and find you another school. Please, at least give this one a try."

To that, Y/N still didn't show any sign of response. She would have shaken her head, but like usual, she was terrified of any consequence that would follow if she did that. She was even feeling a few tears well up in her eyes at all of the thoughts running through her mind.

He could easily see that she was only getting worse, causing Emil to mildly panic himself. He figured to just leave her alone until it was finally time to leave for the open house. "We won't be leaving for a couple of hours, s-so just get ready, okay?" Then he slowly backed out, shutting the door softly and making his way downstairs. As he made his way downstairs, he thought of more ways to at least _try_ and help her.

 _With the family…_

When Emil made it downstairs, Tino was quick to ask about Y/N and what she said or did. Emil began to explain everything that happened, causing Tino quickly become worried. He began to pace around the kitchen, continually asking questions. "What if she hates it? Are you sure if we should actually send her? What if-?"

Emil was quick to cut him off, "It'll be fine, Tino. And as for everything else, we'll just have to see."

Tino just sighed and nodded to that, though he really didn't believe it.

 _Skip to when the whole house is up and ready for the open house, except for Y/N…_

In a few hours, the whole house was up and ready for the open house- even the boys who really weren't excited for having yet another tour of the same old school. Everyone was currently waiting on Y/N downstairs, wondering why she still hadn't come down.

Matthias then spoke up, "Maybe she fell back asleep?" He shrugged slightly, glancing over to the stairs.

Emil sighed, and began to make his way up the stairs, "I'll just go up and make sure she's ready. Then we will be off."

 _With Y/N and Emil…_

Y/N sighed quietly as she heard Emil knock on the door and softly call out her name. She was still very reluctant, but she eventually brought herself to open the door. When she did, Emil could very easily tell that she was scared. "Is everything okay? We're waiting for you; are you ready to go?" Since the men knew little to nothing about her past, they didn't understand why she just didn't come downstairs. Emil's curiosity was always threatening to get the best of him, but he made sure not to ask. He knew that it would end badly and he didn't want to lose the small bond that he had created with Y/N.

The girl still didn't respond to what he had said. Emil really hated to be forcing her to go, but he knew that the social worker would be there. She needed to see Y/N with her family and make sure that she was being well taken care of.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N, I know this must be really scary for you. But we don't have much of a choice now. Please, do it for me? I promise you that we will leave as soon as we can."

This time, the girl let out a grunt. She was feeling a lump starting to form in her throat, and her eyes began to well up with tears. She even began to sweat a little bit because she was so overwhelmed.

Emil saw all of this happening and went from guilt to panic to guilt within two seconds. He could very easily see the tears and began to mentally scold himself for being too harsh with her. One thing Emil absolutely _hated_ to see was Y/N cry. He began to try his best to formulate some sort of incentive for her to go, because it wasn't really something that they could avoid- Matthias had already tried getting out of it.

He then spoke, causing Y/N to jump, "H-Hey, it'll be okay. We'll be in and out before you know it. You'll be able to meet all of your teachers and stuff so you won't be _as_ nervous on the first day." He so badly wanted to reach out and comfort her, and maybe give her a hug. However, he knew how that would end. He just settled for standing awkwardly by the door to give the girl space.

A few tears slipped from the girl's eyes as he continued to speak. She so badly wanted to ask him to leave because she didn't want him to see her in her current state. However, like usual, she was terrified of any consequences that would follow, even though there really wouldn't be any. The girl just stood there trembling terribly, breathing shakily, pulse racing and crying silently.

 _With the rest of the family…_

Peter groaned as he leaned on the couch and looked up to Tino, "What's taking them so long?"

Tino bit his lip looked helplessly at the stairs and then at Berwald. He didn't really know what to tell them, as he was one of the ones waiting on Y/N too. Sure, while he was very fond of her, he was starting to get impatient as well. He then looked over to Peter, "Don't worry, Peter. They'll be down in a minute. How about you and Raivis go mess with Matthias?" Normally, Tino wouldn't encourage the boys' mischief, but right now he could use a distraction for them to keep them occupied.

Surprisingly enough, Peter didn't go and do so. Matthias however decided to start joking with Peter and Raivis to try their best to calm their nerves.

 _With Emil and Y/N…_

Meanwhile Emil was quickly running out of ideas on how to calm Y/N down and was feeling progressively worse on what he seemed to be forcing Y/N to do. He didn't want anything to come out in a commanding tone, but that was one of the few choices he had left. When he saw the tears beginning to fall, he thought of something. He went to the girl's restroom and grabbed some tissues. He then went back to Y/N and started to gently wipe her tears, causing her to jump back. "Hey, don't cry little one. Let's get you cleaned up and downstairs, okay?"

Y/N actually responded to that- she shook her head and took a step back. Emil sighed, ' _Well, at least she let me do it for a second…'_ He threw the tissue out and looked at his watch. They still had plenty of time, but he thought that the boys were probably pestering Lukas, Matthias or Tino right now. Well, more Peter than Raivis because Raivis seemed almost as anxious as Y/N about starting a new school year. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he probably looked crazy by how long he was staring at his watch. He cleared his throat before speaking which caused Y/N to jump, "Well, let's get going. The faster we begin the faster it's over." He then held out a hand for Y/N to take.

Y/N flinched back and tried her best to defend her body from Emil, who became confused when she didn't give her usual response. He was a little slow, but he saw that she was in a bit of a more defensive stance than before. When he noticed it, his gaze softened into a look of pity. None of them really knew why she did things like that, but one can make assumptions. "Y/N, I would _never_ lay a hand on you in _any_ violent way. The worst I can do is a hug, I promise. But now we need to get going, or we'll be late. Okay?" His voice was soft and slow, so he was confident that she heard him.

The girl managed to respond with yet another shake of her head. Emil sighed a bit before speaking, "I'll be with you for every step of the way. We'll do this together." He was saying whatever came to mind that might encourage her to go. He truly believed her, and he knew that the rest did, too.

 _With the rest of the family…_

Tino was happy that the boys seemed somewhat calmer, thanks to Matthias' distraction. He knew that if this kept up however, they'd be late. He then whispered to Berwald, "I'm going to go check on them." With that being said, he began to go upstairs.

 _With Y/N and Emil…_

Emil was still trying his best to try and get Y/N to calm down so they could leave. He was even starting to get a bit frustrated, but was determined to not let it show. Although he could be quite stiff with emotions, he loved Y/N, and he couldn't live with himself if he scared her. "I'm so sorry, Y/N, but we have no choice but to go."

Tino then arrived at the scene, and Emil glanced back to him, his eyes screaming for help. Tino however seemed to be very lost, causing him to just stand there as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: please note that some of the characters will be a little bit older for this story. for example, romania, america, canada, belarus, etc.**

Tino looked just about as lost as Emil in this situation. He would have said or done something, but he was frozen as he took in what was going on- Y/N obviously panicked and crying, which was only causing Emil to panic as well. Sure, while he was the motherly figure of the family, he had never really had to deal with Raivis' anxiety, as it was mainly Peter who helped him. That even gave him an idea, but he didn't act on it.

 _With the rest of the family…_

Berwald looked up at the stairs. He loved Tino, but didn't think that he _or_ Emil would be able to provide Y/N the help that she needed. Although he hardly spent any time with her, he truly cared for Y/N and wanted her to feel safe and happy. He then turned over to Raivis, who was pretty much ignoring Peter and Matthias. Then he knelt down to him and whispered so Peter couldn't hear, "Do you think that you could go check on them?"

To that, Raivis only nodded. With that, he got up and began to make his way upstairs.

 _With Tino, Emil and Y/N…_

Tino jumped slightly as Raivis gently tapped on his shoulder and spoke, "B-Berwald sent me up here to help."

Tino breathed a heavy sigh in relief and thanked the lord that Berwald knew what to do. Smiling ever so softly, he slowly walked into the room and gently tapped on Emil's shoulder to reveal Raivis, who was currently standing in the doorway. Emil also breathed a relieved sigh and went to leave with Tino, but not before handing him some tissues for Y/N. As they left, they gently closed the door behind them.

With that, Raivis started off by sitting Y/N down. He began to gently tell her that everything was going to be okay and to just take deep breaths.

 _Skip to when Y/N is calm and ready to go…_

Tino smiled brightly as he saw Y/N being led down the stairs by Raivis. Once they were down, Matthias then spoke up, "Alright, everyone! Let's go!" With that being said, he began to hustle everyone out of the door, but made sure to not scare Y/N any further.

 _Skip to when they're at the school…_

Y/N was the last one out of the car, and she chose to trail behind Emil. Sure, while the rest were very intimidating, she had become used to seeing Emil, so she viewed him as the owner-like figure she had had back with Luciano. All Emil did however was smile softly down to her. They decided that he and Lukas should watch after Y/N and that Tino, Berwald and Matthias should watch after Peter and Raivis, as they could get a bit carried away.

With that, the family split up.

 _With Lukas, Emil, and Y/N…_

The first stop for Lukas, Emil and Y/N was to pick up her uniform. Peter and Raivis already had theirs, and their new badges so other teachers knew what grade they were in, so they went straight to go and meet their teachers. Once they picked up Y/N's uniform, they then went off to go meet her teachers.

The first stop was Y/N's homeroom and math teacher, who introduced herself as Ms. Elizabeth. "My real first and last name are pretty hard to pronounce," she laughed with a soft smile. She was a somewhat short Hungarian woman with deep, forest green eyes and soft, wavy cinnamon-colored locks, the right side of her head having a pink flower in it. As for her personality, she was a 'veteran' teacher, always ready to help students with any problem. Principal Williams saw a little bit of Y/N's past and decided to put her in that home room and for an actual class.

Behind Y/N was another shy girl with very fair skin, soft amber eyes and long, beautiful brown locks that was tied into pigtails with cute pinkish-red ribbons. She so badly wanted to gather the courage and try and talk to Y/N, but she just couldn't. With an anxious sigh, she went back to Principal Williams', who was also her older brother, office.

The next stop was Y/N's first class of the day- history with a teacher by the name Mr. Popescu. "Hello! My name is Mr. Popescu, but you can call me Mr. P if you'd like." One could easily hear his thick Romanian accent, that would get inevitably thicker if he got angry. He had medium-length strawberry blond hair and rose colored eyes.

The third stop was an English and literature class for those who struggled with reading. "Hey, dudette! My name is Mr. Jones!" Whenever students or other staff remembered him, it wasn't his bright and lively blue eyes or his sandy blond hair that had a weird curl sticking from it, it was always his loud voice.

By the time that they were at their fourth stop, Y/N was obviously exhausted and Peter and Raivis were finished with meeting all of their teachers. Emil noticed how Y/N seemed tired and decided that they should just get going after this. He knelt down to Y/N's level, "Y/N, you're doing a great job. We'll just visit this one last teacher, then we can get going."

Y/N only sighed quietly and nodded to that. With that, they went into the classroom. They were greeted by a fairly short Italian man, who was a music teacher. He smiled down at Y/N, "C-Ciao, my name is Mr. Vargas, and I'll be your music teacher for the year…" His eyes were an olive green and his hair was a soft and shiny shade of brown, with an odd curl sticking out from the top left side.

 _Skip to when the family is back from the open house and got dinner…_

Peter and Raivis were the first out of the car, where they ran to the front door. Sighing, Matthias went off after them to let them in. Tino and Berwald were out next, followed by Lukas and Emil, leaving Y/N the last one to exit. Her body was trembling violently and she looked incredibly pale due to how overwhelming the situation was. When she got out of the car, she was having difficulties with just standing, having to use the car for support. The fact she was carrying her uniform didn't make it any better for her.

Emil noticed this and was quick to speak up. "Hey, Y/N, mind if I carry your uniform?" He offered, although he was holding Peter and Raivis' bags that they had left in the car. Y/N only nodded to that, shakily holding out her uniform. Smiling ever so softly, Emil took it and walked alongside Y/N to make sure that she made it into the house safely. She was slow on getting in, but she managed to do so.

However, when she got in, she was looking way worse. Aside from all of the anxiety, she also didn't eat when the family got dinner, which was probably why she was suddenly feeling so drowsy. She could even notice that her vision was starting to fade.

Tino and Emil quickly noticed this- it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she was scared and needed help as soon as possible. Emil began to lead her over to the couch, happy that she wasn't protesting, and eventually sat her down.

Matthias, seeing that this could be bad and that Peter might try to 'help' Y/N decided to distract Peter and Raivis by offering to play video games in their room. The boys- more Peter than Raivis -quickly accepted the offer, and off they went, leaving Emil and Tino to help Y/N.

Emil looked to Y/N, "Y/N, I'm going to need you to lay down."

He got no response. Just a blank stare from the girl. Sighing, he began to gently lay the girl down, gently propping her head up with a pillow. He then whispered to Tino, requesting that he get a wet towel for Y/N's head. Tino just nodded and went off to do so.

As quickly as he was gone, he had come back with the wet cloth. All Emil did was nod his thanks before placing the cloth on the girl's head, but not before gently feeling her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. He didn't think so, but he needed to help her somehow. The both of these actions had obviously startled the girl, but she made sure to not protest.

During all of this, Berwald just stood awkwardly in the doorway, completely unsure of what to do in this situation. He simply watched as Y/N shifted a bit, so as to get herself comfortable, before she found herself beginning to drift off.

Emil looked at her and instantly felt part relieved and part scared. She seemed to be doing okay, very shaken up but alright. He was worried that taking her to the open house might have been a bad idea. However, the social worker had seen her with Lukas and Emil, and she spoke to them, happy at how Y/N was being taken care of, so everyone was safe. Emil looked over to the clock and saw that it was starting to get late, and that they might as well start getting ready for bed.

He shut off the light while Tino, Berwald and Lukas headed upstairs. He plugged in a night light for Y/N in case she needed anything in the middle of the night. When the rest of the family had gotten upstairs, Matthias was trying his best to convince Peter to go to bed yet again, as tomorrow was their last day of summer and Peter _had_ to make it count.

Once he had finally convinced the boys to and get ready for bed, and once everyone was in bed, the house was silent with everyone doing what they normally did.

Soon enough, everyone was asleep and the house was quiet and still.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: sorry for not updating in a while- i been busy and in a writers block. happy (late) halloween and merry christmas!**

The morning came faster than anyone wanted it to. It was the last day of summer, something that _no one_ in the house was happy about. Peter found school boring while Raivis found it both boring and he got _really_ anxious and stressed out during the year. The men would start back up with their jobs around the same time that the children would start school. However, with knowing that there was Y/N in the family, they knew that _some_ adult would need to be there with her. Back when it was just Peter and Raivis, they'd either go to Raivis' house for some time, or leave Raivis in charge.

Like usual, Y/N was up before anyone else. Currently, she was sitting on the couch, waiting for someone to come downstairs. After a little while, Tino and Lukas had come downstairs and followed up with their morning routine.

 _Skip to when everyone is up and downstairs…_

Tino was busy fixing up breakfast for everyone, Berwald, Matthias and Lukas were having their morning coffee, Peter and Raivis were sitting at the dining table and Emil was just sitting with Y/N, trying to talk to her. However, he just wasn't getting any responses from her, like usual. Breathing a heavy sigh, he leaned back onto the couch, glancing over to Y/N, who was trembling violently beside him. He had tried so hard to calm her down and make her feel safe, but nothing seemed to be working. Eventually he came down to the conclusion that she did fairly better when left alone during anxiety attacks. The reason for that was, she just didn't know what to do with all of the kindness.

 _Skip to when breakfast is done…_

Once Tino had finished cooking breakfast for the family, Berwald, Matthias and Lukas all sat down at the table. He was thinking of calling Y/N and Emil over to the table, but didn't want to scare or overwhelm Y/N more than she already was. After a few moments however, Emil came into the kitchen, and Tino smiled slightly. Emil then spoke, "I'm going to eat with Y/N, over on the couch. Is that okay?"

Tino just nodded, and handed him the plates and utensils. "I'll get the cups." He grabbed the cups and helped Emil bring over the both of their meals back over to the couch. The Finnish man flashed a soft smile over to Y/N before going back to the rest of the family.

Emil distributed everything between the both of them- a plate of eggs, a fork and a glass of orange juice for Y/N and the same for himself. Unsure on what to say or do next, he simply grabbed up his fork and cut a piece of egg before eating it, hoping that this would prompt Y/N to eat a little bit as well. When she didn't, Emil grew worried. Looking at Y/N, Emil began to speak softly, "Y/N…" Surprisingly, she didn't jump. All she did was look up to him, letting him know he could go on, "Are you hungry?"

She only shook her head. Sighing, Emil only nodded slightly, not wanting to press the issue. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone…" With that, he grabbed up his plate, fork and glass before making his way over to the kitchen table with the rest of the family. Tino was about to ask him why he had come back, and Emil was quick to respond with the simple look that Tino had given him. "She said that she wasn't hungry. I left her plate of food with her in case she would eventually want some, though."

Tino bit his lip in a worried manner, but sighed and nodded, staring back down at his own plate. ' _What will it be like in the future?'_ He began to pick at his food slightly.

Berwald sensed Tino's worry and that he was a bit off, and gave him a gentle and affectionate nudge, to which Tino only nodded to.

 _With Y/N…_

Y/N looked back over to the direction of the kitchen, then back over to her plate of food. Surely _one_ little bit couldn't hurt, right? Although she had told Emil that she wasn't hungry, she really was… Shifting slightly in discomfort, Y/N quickly picked up the fork and cut off a small piece, eating it. Then she shifted away from the food.

 _Skip to when everyone is done eating breakfast…_

Lukas, Emil and Matthias had brought their plates to the sink while Peter and Raivis had just fled as soon as they were finished. Tino and Berwald usually cleaned, and that's what they were doing. Emil went back to Y/N to get her plate, fork and cup. He frowned slightly to see that she hardly ate anything, but didn't say anything on it. All he did was take everything and bring it to Tino and Berwald. Berwald only nodded his thanks before starting to wash the dish. For the rest of the day, Tino would be getting the children school supplies with Matthias, Peter and Raivis. He wanted to ask Y/N, but figured that it could wait. She still seemed quite scared, after all.

 _Skip to the end of the day…_

The whole day was spent with Lukas, Emil, Berwald, Hanatamago and Y/N just back at the house while Matthias, Peter, Raivis and Tino went out to get school supplies. When the four got back from shopping, they all decided it was time for bed. Peter, like usual, refused to, and whined slightly on how he wanted more time out from school. Raivis was trying to convince Peter to just obey and go to bed, though he really wanted some more time out from school. Berwald, Tino, Emil, Lukas, Y/N and Hana however went up to bed, leaving Matthias, Peter and Raivis downstairs. Eventually Peter sighed and gave in, and everyone was soon set for bed and asleep.

 _Skip to the morning…_

Well, this was it.

Y/N's first day of school in a few years. She highly dreaded this. However, she made sure to be up early, like usual. And, surprisingly, Peter had gotten up when Matthias had woken both him and Raivis up. Lukas and Berwald had already had their morning coffee, while Emil and Tino were making some muffins. They decided to make something a little bit heavier than usual for their first day of school. Once the children's breakfast was finished, Tino went upstairs to get Y/N as Matthias, Raivis and Peter were making their way down the stairs.

When he was at Y/N's room, he knocked on the door, causing Y/N to jump, before he simply just walked in. "Y/N?" He called out quietly, looking towards the girl, who had gotten up to open the door at first. "It's time to get ready for school. We wouldn't want to be late on the first day!" He also began to think for a few moments, wondering why she usually didn't do anything, but figured that she was just waiting to be told. "Oh, and also, in the future, you're allowed to do whatever you please, as long as nobody's getting hurt." Y/N only nodded, and Tino smiled and began to make his way down the stairs.

Y/N looked through her bag to get the smallest set of clothes that she had had, though with knowing how much weight she had lost with her abuser, they were quite baggy on her body. She changed her outfit before putting on the uniform over it. Then she began to slowly make her way down the stairs, where Emil offered her a muffin. Y/N however shook her head. Emil, having a fairly big sweet tooth, was unable to control himself. Once he walked away, he began to eat the muffin.

Tino called Y/N into another room and began to match the children with their school supplies. Matthias laughed behind Tino, always loving how frazzled that Tino was on the first day of school. Once Tino was finished, Emil was finished with Y/N's muffin, and Tino, Lukas and Emil could finally get a good look at the children, feeling a sense of pride wash over them. They all looked so good in their uniforms, even if Y/N looked quite thin. They all hoped that she would soon gain the weight back and become healthier.

A smile rose to Tino's face, chasing away the anxiety that he had been feeling earlier. "Well, let's get going. I just know that today is going to be a good day." With that, he led Emil, Raivis, Peter and Y/N out to the car, where they began to make their way to school.

This was _not_ going to be a good day for Y/N, and she knew that. She was already feeling her anxiety levels rising at just the thought of school. However, she didn't protest, and continued to sit in the back seat, trembling violently as the school came into sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: i have heard of everything that has been happening. please stay safe, guys.**

Tino pulled into the parking lot. There _was_ a car loop, but since Y/N was new, they would have to sign her in at the main office while Peter and Raivis left for their home room. Getting in and signing the papers was easy, but getting Y/N calm and to her home room wasn't so easy.

When Emil and Tino had led her over to her home room, Y/N was actually hesitant on leaving Emil, as she had formed the small bond with him. Emil was reluctant to leave Y/N too, for the same reason she didn't want to leave him. However, he wished her good luck and left with Tino. Sighing as they left, Y/N began to slowly make her way into her home room and took a seat in the very back, where people would hopefully not see her. Not much longer after she took a seat, there was the same girl with fair skin from the open house who walked in and took a seat fairly close to her.

The bell rang shortly after, causing Y/N to jump. Ms. Elizabeth cleared her throat as she began to take roll. When she got to Y/N's name, there was no answer, causing her to call out again, "Y/N, are you here?"

All Y/N could do was raise her hand slightly and nod, making Ms. Elizabeth nod and smile, and she continued to take roll. She soon made it through all of the students' names, and then began her beginning of the year rant. It was the usual, safety, drug and weapon awareness. Once that was finished, she handed out beginning of the year folders to each student and began to go on about that- the papers to be signed and returned, and there was even an agenda in the folder.

The rants took up quite a bit of the time, and she finished off with, "I just know we'll have a great year together!" She looked up to the clock, "Well, you guys can have the rest of the class time to yourself. Don't be _too_ loud though."

With that being said, most of the children in the class went off to talk to each other until the bell rang for first block. When the bell had finally rung, Y/N jumped. It took a little while to get to her, but she quickly grabbed up her bag, trying to get past the students that were shuffling into the room to learn math from Ms. Elizabeth. Once Y/N was finally out of the room, she looked down to her schedule. With knowing that she had difficulty with reading, she could only find her next classroom by looking at the numbers on the paper and tried to match them up with the signs outside of the class.

 _Skip to when Y/N finds her first class of the day…_

It took Y/N quite some time to find her class. However, luckily for her, she walked in just as soon as the bell was ringing- which made her jump yet again -before she quickly made her way to the back of the class, where she took a seat, where she discovered that the same girl from her homeroom was sitting. Mr. Popescu was busy going through a few papers before smiling and getting up.

He cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Hello, and welcome to an interesting history class this year!" He only got groans in response, making him laugh slightly. One could also easily hear his thick accent, which would get inevitably thicker if he was angry, "My name is Mr. Popescu. _Yes,_ I am Romanian, and _no, I am not a vampire."_ Mr. Popescu began to rack through his mind, trying to think of what else to say. He decided that he would take attendance and pass out textbooks before he did anything else, and that's what he did.

When he came down to Y/N's name, there was no response, and he looked up. "Y/N Oxenstierna, please come up and get your textbook."

Y/N glanced up and nodded, feeling a bit of heat rise to her face. She quickly made her way up to get her textbook. Mr. Popescu could see that she was embarrassed and gave her a small smile in an attempt to tell her that it was alright, but she didn't bother to look up to him. All she did was get her textbook and make her way to the back of the room and over to her seat.

 _Skip to when Mr. Popescu has taken attendance and passed out the textbooks and syllabus…_

Mr. Popescu looked up at the clock. They had homeroom today, which had cut the class off quite a bit. So, he decided that games would be played _next_ class. He looked over his class, "Alright, class. We will be starting off the year with a project." More groans, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry, this project will be fun! All you have to do now is pick a country. Your country is due to me next class. For now, you may use your phones and textbooks to do some research."

Most of the kids only groaned, but just took out their phones and tablets regardless. Even the girl who sat near Y/N had a phone. She was hesitant, but she decided that she would just do a project on her home country, France. As for Y/N… well, she wasn't so sure. She just sat there, staring blankly at her textbook while everyone else was busy doing research, up until the bell rang, which Y/N surprisingly didn't jump. The girl quickly grabbed up her stuff to leave.

Mr. Popescu then shouted above all of the chaos, "Goodbye! Have a good day!"

 _Skip to when Y/N finds her second class…_

It took Y/N quite some time to find her next class yet again. However, thanks to the help of Raivis, she didn't have _as_ much trouble as before. Her second class was an English class that helped kids who struggled with reading and such with Mr. Jones. She, like usual, made her way to the back of the slightly smaller classroom as Mr. Jones was making his way up towards the front, where he immediately began to take roll.

Just like with her homeroom and first block, Y/N didn't respond to Mr. Jones once he made it down to her name. Mr. Jones then called out, "Y/N? Y/N…" He looked at the last name and knew he was just going to completely butcher it, "Y/N, are you here?"

Y/N only looked up and nodded, making him smile softly as he continued to take roll. Once he finally finished that, he cleared his throat, "Alright, listen up. This class is an English and literature class, and hopefully you'll be out by the end of the year." His voice softened a bit, "But don't worry if you aren't. Everyone learns at their own pace." He then went on and on about his class and what it was all about. It was almost like Ms. Elizabeth's class, except just much less organized.

Once his long rant was over and he had passed out the syllabus, he then grabbed up another stack of papers from his desk and held them up, "Alright, today is going to be easy. Just fill in this 'About Me' sheet." He began to pass out the papers to everyone before walking back to his desk, where he watched as most of the students began writing.

Y/N still wasn't writing. She didn't even have a pencil out. All she did was just sit there, staring blankly at the paper, trembling violently. Mr. Jones noticed this, but didn't say anything. This went until the bell rang, and the whole school- with the exception of the kindergarteners -began to make their way to the cafeteria. The teachers waited however so the children could get food first.

 _Skip to when Y/N is at the cafeteria…_

Y/N was one of the last ones to make it into the cafeteria. When she finally did however, she immediately froze. The cafeteria was _huge_ \- the south wall was covered in windows. On that side, there were a handful of tall tables and even a couple of booths. There were even more booths on the west side as well, and the rest of the tables were either round or rectangular.

Y/N felt her face beginning to flush as she felt her anxiety rising. There were so many people in this room… She didn't have any friends either, which only made the situation even worse for her. She just continued to stand there, obviously panicked as kids just walked past her like it was nothing, making their way to sit at tables with their friends and talk.

Mr. Vargas, Y/N's chorus teacher noticed this, and proceeded to help her, but another student was already making her way over to the other. Mr. Vargas sighed, but smiled slightly as he went off to get himself a salad.

The girl that had approached Y/N was just as tall as her. She had black hair, with a strange strand of hair that stuck out from the left. She had deep brown eyes and somewhat pale skin. Smiling softly, she looked over to Y/N, "Hi, I'm Mei." She got no response, and glanced around before looking back to Y/N, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Still no response.

Mei looked over the cafeteria and realized that Y/N was probably scared of crowds. Shifting her tray over to only one hand, she gently grabbed Y/N's hand and began to lead her through the cafeteria, eventually leading her outside, where Y/N visibly calmed down quite a bit. Seeing this made Mei smile worriedly as she sat the other girl down, taking a seat across from her. "Here and the library are definitely the most quiet places in the school." Y/N actually nodded to that, but that was it.

Mei then realized that she hadn't asked Y/N's name, causing her to babble, "Oh, I'm so rude, I haven't even asked your name and just led you out here. I'm so sorry…" She just continued to babble on. Whenever she was apologetic, she always seemed to just go on and on of how sorry she was. However, she eventually just stopped, as she was getting no response.

When Mei _still_ wasn't receiving any verbal answers, she was kind of confused, since she had only been with her loud brothers for her whole life. Having someone quiet around her was something new. "Oh, well… That's okay! Like I said earlier, my name is Mei. I just moved here from Taiwan with my family. Everything is so strange here, but in a cool way!" She flashed the girl another soft smile, but still no response.

That's when she realized something- she never let the other girl get any food! She gasped at that, making Y/N jump, "I'm so sorry! Here, do you want anything?" All she had left was applesauce and a roll, but that was better than nothing. She passed the tray over in the girl's direction, causing her to flinch. When Mei saw her flinch, she wanted to jump up and help Y/N.

It didn't take too long for her to realize that Y/N was flinching at _her._

Mei felt guilt hit her hard, and she brought the plate back over to herself. She made sure to do it slowly though, so she wouldn't scare Y/N any further. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you okay?"

To that, Y/N actually nodded, making Mei smile.

 _Skip to when lunch is over…_

The bell rung, which actually didn't cause Y/N to jump this time. Mei looked over to Y/N, "Do you need me to walk you to class?"

Y/N shook her head.

Mei smiled, and waved goodbye to Y/N before they both began to make their way to class.


	12. Chapter 12

Y/N sighed as she made her way to her next class- chorus with Mr. Vargas. Once she made it into the class, like all of her other classes, she made her way to the very back of the class. Mei was already there, and looking at the students coming in the class. She looked back, surprised to see the mystery girl who she had sat at lunch with in the class. She shifted around in her seat slightly, before looking back to the front of the class. The girl _always_ sat at the front of the class, just to make sure she never missed anything.

The bell soon rang, causing Y/N to jump, and Mr. Vargas began to make his way to the front of the room, where he immediately began to take role. Y/N looked up slightly at all of the students in the room. She saw both the girl that she had eaten lunch with and the girl who had sat with her in her home room. She had discovered that the fair-toned skin girl was named Michelle. When Mr. Vargas got down to Y/N's name, like usual, she didn't respond.

"Y/N…?" Mr. Vargas questioned quietly, looking up to his class, seeing her in the back and marking her as present. He decided not to say anything about her not responding right now, but instead he would do it when the class was transitioning to a game.

As Mei heard Y/N's name, she looked at the girl in the back of the class. ' _So, her name is Y/N. Pretty!'_

 _Skip to when he is done taking role…_

Once Mr. Vargas was done taking role, he handed out his syllabus and began to do his beginning of the year introduction. He introduced himself as 'Mr. Vargas, or Lovino, whichever is fine with me.' After he introduced himself, he went on of what they were going to be doing for the year.

 _Skip to when he is done with his speech/introduction…_

After he had finally finished with his beginning of the year speech, he decided that for the remainder of the class, they could play games and get to know each other better. As the class was getting in a circle, he quietly went up to Y/N to remind her to respond while taking role. Y/N didn't dare to look up to him. All she did was nod, whispering a very soft and almost inaudible, 'yes, sir'.

Mr. Vargas was quick to notice her fear, and sighed, but didn't say anything of it. The two got into the circle. The first game was simply an icebreaker to find out what the students had done over the summer.

 _Skip to when the first game is done…_

Most of the students had the usual 'I went on vacation' or 'I did sports' responses, while quite a few of them just stayed at home and hung out with friends. If the students wanted to pass, they could, which was what Y/N and a couple others did. Mei however told the class of how she just moved here from Taiwan, and told the class how excited she was to make friends.

The next game was simply to tell the class three things that one enjoys doing. Mr. Vargas started it off, "Well… I enjoy food, sleeping as well as musical arts…" He gestured to his right so as to keep it going.

Mei said that she enjoyed singing, her father's cooking, as well as playing piano. Michelle said that she liked singing and cooking. She couldn't think of a third interest and simply passed it on. Y/N, decided to pass, like usual.

 _Skip to when the second game is done…_

Mr. Vargas looked up at the clock, and noticed that they had only a few minutes left, and decided that the class could fill out a sheet about themselves. He quickly dismissed the class back to their seats, before beginning to pass out the papers, saying a quick explanation on what the paper was.

 _Skip to the last minute…_

Mr. Vargas was quick to notice that it was the last minute of the class, and began to speak, "Alright, class, begin to pack up. I will come around and collect your papers…" With that being said, he went off to collect the class' papers.

When he made it to Y/N, he saw that she had nothing on her paper, and bit his lip, but didn't say anything. Y/N just barely glanced up to him. Once she caught a glimpse of his face, she quickly looked back down, feeling quite a bit of anxiety and panic rise back up in her. He looked so much like her abuser… She didn't like it at all.

The bell soon rang, causing Y/N to jump, but she quickly gathered her stuff up and began to make her way to her next class- math with Ms. Elizabeth. Like usual, Y/N went to sit in the very back of the room in hopes to not be seen. The bell rang not too longer after, and surprisingly, Y/N didn't jump. Ms. Elizabeth made her way up to the front of the room, and like all of the other teachers, she began to pass out the class syllabus and introducing herself.

 _Skip to when the introduction is over…_

Once she had finished her introduction to her class, she decided that the class would play a game- Math 24. She then began to explain, "The object is to use the numbers on each of your cards to make an equation that results in 24. You can add, subtract, divide, and multiply. Go and get into your groups!"

All of the students went off to get into groups with their friends. Y/N, however, just remained in her spot in the back of the room. Ms. Elizabeth was quick to notice this, and began to make her way to the back of the room and to Y/N, where she knelt down. "Hi! I think I remember you from homeroom. Would you like to help me keep score?" She offered with a smile, hoping that this would help Y/N relax a little bit. Y/N, too afraid to say no, nodded. Ms. Elizabeth's smile brightened, and she led the girl up to the front of the room, where she handed Y/N the marker after she labeled the groups, groups one through six.

"So, here are the groups. All you need to do is put a tally mark under the group number if they get the answer correctly."

All Y/N did was nod slightly. When she went to uncap the marker, however, she ended up fumbling with the marker, making her flinch back slightly before she managed to fully uncap it and get it under control.

Seeing that she finally got the marker under control, Ms. Elizabeth allowed the game to begin. Whenever a group got a correct solution, Ms. Elizabeth had to remind Y/N of which group was which to mark a tally under. Even the girl's tally marks were shaky, and whenever she hit a five-point-mark, she never crossed the lines.

 _Skip to when the game is over…_

Once the game was over, Ms. Elizabeth had gone off to collect the cards from the groups, before dismissing everyone back to their seat. Y/N however was still standing at the board, marker in hand as she waited for Ms. Elizabeth to announce the next group that had got an equation correct. Ms. Elizabeth noticed this and slowly made her way to Y/N, where she gently took the marker, causing the girl to flinch away and squeak a bit in surprise. Ms. Elizabeth sighed, but smiled, "You did a very good job, Y/N. Please go back to your seat."

Y/N just quickly nodded before quickly making her way to the back of the class, feeling other students' gazes on her. She felt her face flush, and she shrunk back into her seat a little bit.

Ms. Elizabeth noticed this and sighed again, her smile faltering. She knew that it was going to be difficult to include Y/N in class activities, but she wanted to try. Just as she was about to sit down and ponder this, the bell rang, and she rushed to say goodbye to her students as they walked out of the classroom. Like usual, Y/N was one of the _last_ students to leave the class, before she was headed off to her fifth class- art with _another_ Mr. Vargas, one who went by Feliciano.

Once she made it into the class, she made her way to the very back. Feliciano looked over his class with a huge smile, and began to speak, "Hello! My name is Mr. Vargas, or Feliciano! Welcome to your Art 1 class!"

As soon as Y/N heard the familiar voice and accent, she hesitantly looked up. Feliciano looked almost _identical_ to her abuser. She only felt her anxiety rise as he continued to speak, though she wasn't paying attention at all. Feliciano was simply telling the class that for starters, they would paint whatever came to mind- as long as it wasn't vulgar. The class then started to paint. Except for Y/N, and the group that sat in the back that thought they could do nothing and get away with it.

Feliciano found the group that was just talking in the back of the room and chastised them, making them hesitantly pick up their brushes. When he made it to Y/N however, he was surprised to see that she had nothing on her paper and was trembling. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "So, what do you think you want to paint?"

Y/N jumped as he spoke, and was quick to shift away from him. She glanced up to him, but just barely, before quickly averting her gaze and even feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Her shaking began to get even worse, also. All she did was shake her head, feeling her anxiety levels only rising even more, feeling herself going into yet another anxiety attack.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: whoa m8s its almost like i havent updated since like last year.**

 **anyways sorry for not updating, i been very busy.**

 **i should update regularly now.**

Feliciano was confused as to why Y/N had gotten so scared all of the sudden. Y/N sniffled, letting Feliciano know that she was close to _crying._ He was a fairly new teacher, so he had never had a student cry in one of his classes. And for him just _sitting next to them_ at that.

Y/N was beginning to feel as if she was going to _faint._ Feliciano, though he could not see her face, saw that she was beginning to pale, and began to panic a little bit himself, "O-oh. I'll get the nurse…" He was quick to make his way over to the phone in the front of the room, where he called the school nurse, Ms. Braginskaya down. She was busy tending some of the younger students, as well as other students who needed to take certain medicines at that time. When she got the call, it was mainly her frantic rambling, but she quickly tended to the other students before making her way over to the Art 1 room.

Ms. Braginskaya was a tall and busty Ukranian woman with short blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. She was quite the worrywart and had quite a bit of medical knowledge. She also loved children, so she decided to become a nurse.

 _Skip to when she makes it to the art room…_

Feliciano waited anxiously for Ms. Braginskaya. Once she finally made it to the room, Feliciano led her over to Y/N, rambling on his way over. Ms. Braginskaya spoke to Y/N, trying her best to find out what was wrong. Not getting any answers, and noticing that she only seemed to look even worse, Ms. Braginskaya looked over to Feliciano, "I'm going to bring her to the clinic…"

With that being said, Ms. Braginskaya managed to get Y/N up and began to slowly lead her to the clinic. Feliciano watched with a sad expression as the girl was escorted out of his room.

 _Skip to when they have made it to the clinic…_

Once they made it to her office, Ms. Braginskaya immediately lead the girl to one of the small rooms that had a bed in it, and sat her down, before slowly laying the girl down. She began to ramble on, bombarding the girl with questions, but she couldn't seem to get anything out of her. In fact, the girl only seemed to be getting even worse. Her pulse was racing, she was trembling violently, her face was pale, and her breaths were quick, short and shaky.

Ms. Braginskaya tried her best to keep Y/N calm and conscious, but the girl actually ended up passing out. And, in a panic, the nurse tried her best to wake her up by gently swiping the girl's hair from her face, and began to gently rub her face and shoulders.

Y/N had become used to being knocked out and such, as well as somehow managing to wake up just as quickly, or she'd get beaten otherwise. After a few moments of the nurse gently rubbing her face and shoulders, Y/N woke up, making her sigh heavily in relief, and she went off to her computer.

' _Oxenstierna… Oxenstierna…'_ She thought to herself. ' _Aha!'_ She hummd once she saw the girl's name, as well as Peter's name under 'Oxenstierna'. She then got the home phone number, where she immediately dialed the number.

 _With Tino and the rest of the family…_

Tino was busy doing some extra paperwork that the office had given him when he got the call. He paused when he saw that it was an unknown number, but when he recognized it as the school's, he immediately picked it up.

Ms. Braginskaya immediately explained to Tino that was going on. And, as soon as he heard that his daughter had fainted, he finished up with Ms. Braginskaya, he immediately grabbed his jacket and left, completely forgetting to tell the rest where he was going.

 _Skip to when he makes it to the school…_

As soon as Tino made it to the school, he headed straight to the main office to find out where his daughter was. Ms. Braginskaya came out, having heard him, and lead him over to her office and to the room that Y/N was in. He felt his heart shatter at the sight- his daughter trembling violently and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. ' _Y/N…'_ He thought, and Ms. Braginskaya slowly closed the door so she could talk to Tino.

Once he had heard everything that had happened, he felt his heart sink all the way down to his stomach. Getting a call for Y/N had been terrifying because it could have meant anything. He sighed heavily, "She's going to be okay, right?"

Ms. Braginskaya sighed and hummed slightly, "Most likely. I suggest you take her home, we wouldn't want to harm her any further…"

Tino nodded slightly, wondering why that hadn't come to him sooner. "R-right," he mumbled, looking over to the door that connected to the room he knew held his daughter, "I'll go sign her out…"

While Y/N was in the room, she felt herself begin to cry a little bit. Tino came back and smiled softly, grabbing up her bag before helping her up, and into his car, where he silently drove her home. Once they made it back to the house, Tino gently helped Y/N out of the car and into the house.

Once they had got into the house, Berwald gave them a look, and Tino shook his head slightly as a way of saying 'I will tell you later'. Berwald just nodded before looking back down to his book, gently petting Hana, who was sitting on his lap. Y/N grunted slightly and shuffled on her feet in discomfort as she felt the Swede's gaze on her. Meanwhile, Lukas was making some tea, and Matthias was bugging Lukas. Emil was in his room as he did not have class that day; he was in college to become a teacher.

Tino noticed that Y/N still seemed scared, and he could smell the tea, which had given him an idea. "Stay here…" He told her softly before going to get a nice, steamy, hot cup of tea. He came back and carefully held the cup out to her, resulting in her flinching back from him. "Here, have some of this. Be careful; it's hot."

Y/N however shook her head, not wanting anything from him. She just wanted to go into her room and go to sleep. Tino sighed when she didn't take the cup, but decided to not press the issue any further. "Okay. In a few hours, is it okay if I come and ask you what happened today?"

Y/N was hesitant, but she nodded. Tino smiled softly at her once again before going to Berwald and handing him the mug, where he thanked him quietly, gently kissing his cheek. Y/N simply stood there before Tino spoke, making her jump, "You can go to your room if you like. You never have to ask for permission to go to your own room."

To that, Y/N only nodded before scampering off to her room, and rather quickly at that. Once she made it into the room, she sighed heavily and closed the door before setting her bag down and settling down in the corner. She even began to cry softly, thinking that they'd end up hurting her for coming home early because she had a breakdown.

 _With Tino and Berwald…_

Berwald glanced down to Tino, who was leaning on him affectionately, "What happened…?" He asked, taking a sip of tea from his mug.

Tino frowned and sighed, "Y/N had a breakdown in school. It was no trouble with getting her… I was just so terrified…" He let out a shaky breath, "What if she had been hurt? Or what if someone had found her old family? By the looks of it, she had it pretty bad in her previous home…" He eventually curled up, his head resting in Berwald's lap, and he went to sleep. Berwald smiled affectionately and gently stroked his hair before sending a text to Matthias to pick up Peter and Raivis up from school when the first day ended.


	14. Chapter 14

_Skip to when Peter and Raivis are now home…_

About an hour later, Peter and Raivis were home and the house was loud and full of activity again. As a result, Tino was startled awake, and he felt Berwald laughing beside him. "'s not funny,' he slurred out, his voice full of exhaustion. Matthias snickered, and went off to get the boys a snack and some soda.

Tino blinked some of the sleep away from his eyes and sat up, still a little bit dazed from his nap. When he saw what had woken him, he groaned and laid back down on Berwald's lap, feeling his husband snicker beside him once more.

Matthias snorted softly as he heard this, and Lukas made his way over to Tino and Berwald, "Where's Y/N?" He asked, though he knew that she was probably in her room.

To Lukas' question, Tino sighed softly, and shifted his gaze to the floor, "She's in her room… she had to come home from school early because she had a panic attack… no one except for her knows what caused it." He glanced back up to Lukas, "Speaking of which, I was planning on talking to her about it."

Raivis was listening in on Tino and Lukas, and Tino knew this. So, he got up, and made his way over to Raivis, and sat down next to him. "Raivis, is it okay if I ask you something…?"

Raivis nodded, allowing Tino to go on.

"Well… You heard Lukas and I talking in the living room. Do you by any chance have suggestions about how should I go about this?" He made sure to keep his voice quiet, so Peter, who was goofing off with Matthias, wouldn't hear and offer to help her.

The boy gulped when Tino said that he knew Raivis was listening in on him and Lukas. Hearing the actual question relieved him, he thought Tino was mad! He relaxed a bit, "Well… just be gentle and patient…" He whispered back, his heavily accented voice trembling slightly as he remembered his abusive past and how his new family helped him through.

Tino made sure to listen carefully to what Raivis had said. He nodded, thanking him quietly before he went upstairs so he could talk to Y/N. He didn't want to upset her, but he knew that this was too big to simply ignore and pretend it didn't happen.

Once he made it up the stairs, and to Y/N's room door, he heaved a heavy breath and knocked gently on the door. He didn't know if she was asleep or not. Either way, he'd _never_ barge in on her. To his luck, the girl _was_ awake. She was hesitant and somewhat slow, but she opened the door, just enough for her to see Tino, who smiled softly down to her. Then she opened the door completely, shuffling back from Tino. The fact she was scared didn't do anything to calm his nerves, because he really had no experience of people being _afraid_ of him.

He walked in, and closed the door. Y/N shuffled back even more from him, her gaze downcast on the floor. Tino then sat on the floor, hoping to appear less threatening. But alas, she was still scared as ever. He had also been hoping that she'd sit on the comfy bed and relax a bit, but she remained standing.

Tino gulped, and looked up to her. "Y/N… I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened earlier. You're not in trouble at all, but I need to know what happened. If it was a class, we could perhaps talk to Principal Williams, and have him switch classes for you. "

Y/N listened blankly as Tino spoke. Hearing what he had to say made her heart sink. It wasn't the _class_ that made her panic, it was just the teacher who resembled her abuser in so many ways. Y/N didn't respond to what he said, though. She didn't even shift or grunt. She just remained standing there, trembling.

Tino wasn't used to this reaction. Though he was determined to make her feel as safe as possible, and that no one would hurt her in their household. "Y/N… nobody is going to hurt you, okay? Especially not for coming home." He gave her a soft, reassuring smile, before continuing to speak ever so softly, "However, I would still like to know what had happened earlier so I can help you."

This time, Y/N _did_ respond. All she did was shake her her head, though. This made Tino sigh, and he sent Emil a quick text message to come upstairs and at least try to help. She appeared to be more 'relaxed' when she was around him, given that they'd had some time to bond with each other. Tino figured that maybe, just maybe Y/N would talk to Emil, and then the family could discuss a solution.

When Emil received the text, he smiled ever so softly. He loved to spend time with Y/N. With that, he made his way up the stairs and to Y/N's room door. When he knocked, Tino let him in.

Emil immediately looked over to Y/N, and was relieved to see that she was doing better than she had been earlier. He made his way to where Tino had been sitting. Giving a small wave and smile, Tino then left the two be, admonishing himself for being so insensitive.

Emil had brought up a cup of tea for Y/N, which he placed on one of the night stands by her bed. He then began to speak ever so softly, "Hey, how did school go? I know that Tino had to bring you back home, but was it alright before that?"

Y/N glanced up to Emil, and she just shifted ever so slightly. It had been alright earlier, but she didn't know how to show it, obviously still shaken from what had happened earlier.

He sighed softly at her reaction, "It was that bad, huh?" He hummed as he went to take a sip from his cup of tea, but quickly pulled back, wincing softly at the temperature. "Careful of the tea, it's hot," he warned, before going on about school, "Anyways… as a whole, do you like the school? I can remember that when I was in school, it was absolutely awful, though there were some things that I liked. Did you like anything? Anything at all?"

All Y/N did was shrug, though it was obvious that she honestly didn't like the school at all.

A wave of pity washed over Emil as he looked over to her. It seemed like abuse in its own right to send her to some place that she hated so much. Soon enough, however, an idea came into his mind as he sipped his tea, which was now a bit cooler. "Well… if I offered to homeschool you, would you want to do that instead of going back to school?"

Y/N actually thought for a little bit on this one. _Yes,_ while it would be nice to not have to be around easily over a thousand of kids every day, she'd be with one person, and he could do anything to her. Which obviously terrified her. She decided that she'd go with it, and she nodded ever so slightly.

Though the agreement was hesitant, Emil smiled. He fought the urge to hug her, and managed to defeat it. He knew how that would have turned out. That, and it'd definitely be awkward for her.

"Well alright. I'll see if I can convince Tino, because I'm actually in college to become a teacher… This would be great practice. And just remember, it would be just you and me, and perhaps you with one of the others for days that I have class." He hoped to reassure her by just showing her it would just be a one-on-one thing.

Y/N nodded slightly.

Emil smiled even more. With the agreement, he chose to leave Y/N be, and left to go speak with the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Emil sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he walked downstairs. She'd even referred to him as "master" when he left… the mere thought of the poor girl being taught to call people that broke his heart. Even he wasn't completely sure whether this would be the best idea- he was still in college, as stated before, so he had yet to find out if he was fit enough for the position. When he made it to the kitchen, Tino sat there eagerly, watching Emil with hopeful eyes. He wanted to know if Emil had gotten any information from Y/N on the situation.

Emil sighed once more and sat across from Tino, "I… offered her homeschooling."

Tino simply nodded to that, "A-alright… but… are you sure that you'll…?" he trailed off, unsure on how to finish the sentence.

All Emil could do was nod ever so slightly in return, "I know, I know… but it's what's best for her." It was abuse in its own right to keep sending her back to a place she hated and dreaded so very much, after all.

Berwald had come in to listen, and hummed softly. Emil gave him a glance, and he shied away. Y/N was _terrified_ of Berwald- who wasn't? With his stout, gruffy appearance to his deep and almost sinister- at times -voice.

Tino and Emil spoke about it until dinner time came. That night, like usual, Y/N refused the luxury of food. Back then she used to sneak and steal food from the trash can until her abuser began to sprinkle ammonia on the garbage just so she'd suffer more, merely for her master's entertainment.

The men were sad when Y/N refused to come down for dinner, but Emil had to remind the rest of the men that forcing _anything,_ no matter how small of a thing it was, wouldn't help out anything. Especially if she'd already appeared to have been terrified of it beforehand. Though they may need to force food sometime soon; she clearly couldn't go much longer without it.

 _Skip to the morning…_

Like usual the morning came before anyone wanted it to- especially Peter and Raivis. Peter just didn't like going to school, while Raivis still had some of his own issues. Mathias knew that the boys made their loud entrance that morning, but nobody had heard a peep from Y/N.

The night prior, Emil and Tino had spoken to the school district about homeschooling Y/N.

Their request had been approved!

Mathias figured that nobody had told Y/N about this, so he decided to go up and carefully knock on her door, "Y/N…?" he called out softly, "Are you awake?"

All Y/N responded with was a soft nod, before cracking the door open. This made Mathias ecstatic- a huge, dorky grin adorned his face, and he spoke quite softly, "Hey, kiddo. Did you sleep well?"

Y/N didn't even move her head. Mathias sighed softly, but continued to grin as he spoke, "Tino has breakfast ready for you once you get downstairs and dressed. Also, don't worry, we know time to go to school has passed- but that's part of the surprise!" his voice had raised slightly, unknown to him, causing the poor girl to flinch back harshly, "Kiddo… it's okay," his voice was much softer, "Come on down when you're ready, okay?" he gave her a very soft nod before turning away, allowing her the privacy.

Out of instinct, she nodded ever so slightly, with an equally as soft, "yes, Master," along with it. Most of the time she didn't respond verbally. But whenever she did, she always had to address the person whom she was speaking to as 'master' or she would get severely punished.

Mathias wasn't even five footsteps away when he froze. "Did she…" he murmured to himself. Had she actually called him… Master? He shook his head at the thought, "Yeah, I've got to be hearing things…" Ever since the family had adopted Y/N, Mathias had been a bit off about her… he felt like he was walking on eggshells.

Once he got downstairs, he grabbed himself an apple and told Tino that she'd be down in a couple of minutes.

However, Y/N didn't come down within those few minutes. She was just standing there in her room.

Tino and Mathias were just sitting in the kitchen for a while, before the concern grew so much that Tino spoke, "Did… did she fall back asleep? Wh-why isn't she down here yet?!" his voice raised slightly due to the stress. Honestly, anything could have happened to her while she was alone, that thought had only just occurred to him. What if she found cleaners and chose to drink them? What if she managed to find herself a sharp object? What if, what if, what if. That's all that went through his mind.

Mathias sighed and spoke up again, snapping Tino out of this thoughts, "She probably got distracted or something…" he carefully walked over to the stairs and called up them, "Hey, Y/N? Can you come down here please?"

Y/N flinched when she heard the yelling, but obeyed what sounded like a command to her. She was slow, cautious and shaky, but she made her way down the stairs, where Mathias smiled brightly. He led her over to the couch to sit down while Tino had gotten her a cup of tea he'd been making.

He gestured for her to sit down on the couch, but Y/N sat on the floor. Mathias felt a pang of pity in his heart; had she really been taught to sit on the floor? Though they weren't entirely sure on the girl's past, it was clear that she'd been severely abused, given the way she reacted to things. Neither of the men said anything about her sitting on the floor.

"Y/N, we understand that school is overwhelming for you…" Mathias's voice was soft and what he hoped to be reassuring. Tino sat down next to him, a cute grin creeping its way into his face as Mathias spoke once more, "So, like Emil had spoken to you last night, we thought that homeschooling would be better for you. It'd just be you and Emil, and you can do your lessons at home without thousands of other students- and many teachers -near you. Of course, it's completely up to you. The school district has already approved of it, if that's what you would like to go with."

Y/N thought long and hard about the ups and downs of this. An up, she wouldn't be around so many people at once. A down, she'd be alone with a _man_ of all people. The more she thought about it, the more torn she felt. But it eventually just came down to her nodding, even though she wasn't entirely sure.

This made Mathias and Tino grin. They both gave each other a look- they knew that this was another step to learning more about her and connecting with her. They knew that this would help her get through her anxiety.

Or so they _hoped._


	16. Chapter 16

Timeskip to a little while longer in Y/N's residence with her family…

More time had passed. Y/N appeared to be doing very well with the homeschooling. Her progress was slow, but it was clearly being made. She had gotten much, much closer to Emil than she had been before. The two had bonded so much to the point that she chose to open up to Emil about her past. She didn't get every single detail, but it was still brutal with what she had said.

During a schooling session one day, Emil had found the food that the girl had left to rot hiding away. The food that she refused to eat. He was not at all mad, but heartbroken, knowing that what she had gone through influenced her current actions.

Another thing that had occurred in the time was, Y/N realised that the bed in the room was for her to sleep on, which was a thrilling discovery for her. No more aches and no more cold nights.

Finally, in the present time, Emil had convinced Y/N to come down to have dinner one night. The poor girl was terrified at the thought, but after a lot of reassurance, the girl carefully followed Emil down the stairs and into the dining room. As she entered the room, the whole family appeared to have been dead still and silent, so as not to scare her off.

A huge smile lit Tino's face up as the girl carefully sat down in the chair. The only reason she hadn't sat down on the floor was simply because Emil had assured her that she was allowed on the furniture even if it wasn't in her room.

Tino carefully spoke out to Y/N, "Y/N… no words can describe how happy we are to have you sitting with us tonight," the other boys nodded in agreement, even mumbling some things, and Tino blushed. "I guess… we can start eating!"

With that being said, the whole family started to dig in. Well, everybody but Y/N, who just stared down at her plate, a grave expression present on her face.

After a few moments, Peter started to speak up, having been curious of something he'd heard Y/N speaking to Emil about…

"Mom?" Tino perked up at this, having become used to being the motherly figure. He didn't mind it all, "What is…" he trailed off for a moment, unsure how to word it, "What is… rape?"

Y/N and Raivis cringed harshly at that question. Peter didn't understand why, but he kept going, "I-I mean, I overheard Y/N speaking that she's been, and-"

This was way too much for Y/N. Tears immediately sprung in her eyes, and she quickly ran off to her room. Emil went after her in case she needed someone to speak to.

Raivis soon excused himself to go to the restroom, tearing up a bit himself. Mathias went after him, because he was easily the best with Raivis.

Although Raivis may not have personally experienced it himself, his sister had by his 'family'. It still hurt him horribly, having heard the poor girl's cries and pleads for help… he truly felt bad for Y/N. He truly hoped that Y/N could fight through the traumas of her past, so they hardly bothered her anymore. Hell, he was still fighting through it.

Mathias knocked on the restroom door, and Raivis allowed him in. Mathias was careful, but he hugged Raivis. Raivis, who was sniffling, sobbing, and even hiccuping a bit, accepted and returned the gesture. It hurt Mathias's heart so horribly to see Raivis so helpless. "Shh, it's okay… nobody will hurt you…" he whispered in the boy's ear, rubbing his back. He felt tears rise in his own eyes. Who could do this to children, he thought.

It made him think of Y/N. The poor girl was so terrified that her anxiety had almost consumed her.

With Emil and Y/N…

Y/N, when she made it to her room, locked herself in the restroom.

"Y/N?" Emil called out softly, hoping to get the girl's attention. No response. So he called out again, this time slightly louder, "Y/N?"

No response.

Going against his better judgement, he carefully opened the door. The girl wasn't in sight… he heard her soft sobs and whimpers coming from the restroom. It broke his heart to even hear her so upset.

Meanwhile Y/N actually felt herself reliving some of the horrors she'd experienced… she could feel everything. The hands, the hits, the kicks, everything. She tried to get rid of the feeling but nothing seemed to be working, so she just submitted.

Emil soon realized that she wouldn't let him in the restroom on her own. He knew that she did better on her own, but anything could happen and that terrified him. What if she hurt herself? He couldn't bear the thought. So, he chose to walk into the restroom. He walked in and was instantly upset at the sight…

It was Y/N, just curled up and laying down on her side, sobbing heavily. She'd covered her eyes, much like a frightened child would. Pity filled Emil's heart.

He approached her and sat down next to her, and spoke carefully again, "Y/N…"

But he got no response.

Emil's heart was pounding. What should he do? Does he take her hand? Does he hold her? Should he call out? Before his mind caught up to his body, he reached out and took one of her rough, frail, and scarred hands into his. She actually cried out a little bit with this gesture, but that didn't stop him from speaking softly, "Y/N… sweetheart, calm down. Nobody will touch you. You're safe."

He repeated these words somewhat like a mantra, in hopes to calm her down enough to help her to bed.

Within minutes, a soft pap pap pap was heard, and the creaking of a door was heard too. A special someone made her appearance…

It was Hanatamago, or Hana for short, the family dog.

She tilted her head and whimpered softly, knowing that one of her humans was clearly in distress.

She was careful, but she padded her way over to where Emil and Y/N's hands met, and placed a soft little paw on top. She eventually began to kiss Y/N's hands, and kissed the tears away.

Much to Emil's surprise, this helped calm Y/N down. He thanked the Lord that Hana had come and helped.

Once the girl's hiccups had reduced to sobs, sobs to tears, tears to shaky breaths and shaky breaths to nothing, Emil spoke once more, "Come on, little one. Let's get you to bed."

Y/N simply nodded, wincing softly as she stood up. Emil smiled softly and helped the girl up to go to bed. He was about to leave until Y/N spoke up, "I… also want to… talk to y-you about something…"

Emil smiled even more at this. He sat down at the foot of Y/N's bed, and she proceeded to speak carefully.

Back with the rest (Lukas, Tino, Berwald and Peter)...

Tino and Lukas had tried their best to explain to Peter what sex was first, then rape. Though Peter didn't understand, he felt extremely guilty and eventually excused himself to get ready for bed. Raivis had gone to bed some time ago…

"That could have gone better," Tino breathed out. It was clear that he was upset. He couldn't blame Peter. He was simply curious, but he shouldn't have been snooping around like that, he thought. He sighed heavily and proceeded to clean up, Lukas and Berwald chipping in.

With Peter…

The boy had gone up to take a hot shower, thinking about what he had just done. He hurt them, and it didn't matter that it wasn't physical. Raivis and Y/N deserved an apology. He decided that he'd be much more careful with what he said about the two from now on.

Mathias had just gotten done putting Raivis to bed, and decided to check on Peter. He carefully knocked on the restroom door, "Hey, Peter? Is everything okay? I'd like to talk if that's okay."

The knocking took Peter by surprise, and he jumped a bit, placing his hand over his chest for a few moments before responding, "Yes… just a minute…" his voice was so… gloomy. Mathias felt more pain in his heart.

After a minute or so, Peter met Mathias out in the middle of the hall, a grim expression on his face.

Mathias spoke carefully and crouched down to his level, "Peter, it's not your fault that they respond the way that they do. You simply… heard something. You naturally got curious. That is in no way a crime."

Peter heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, averting his gaze to the floor, "I… understand that. It's just… I hurt them. I want to apologize but…" he trailed off, unsure what else to say.

Mathias gave a sad smile, "You can apologize tomorrow. The two really need their rest, and so do you. Let's get you to bed, little man."

Peter sighed heavily once more and nodded, before following Mathias to bed, where the two spoke quietly about plans for the next day, the weekend.

With that, Mathias decided to get ready for bed- or to at least lounge around for several hours before going to sleep.

With Y/N and Emil…

Y/N had told the full truth. She hadn't been adopted before, but rather… kidnapped and sold into slavery of sorts. There were tears, but she spoke more about her years as nothing more than a possession. She felt the need to go into detail about exactly what happened… how her so called master allowed a friend to use her to get off… how he'd sell her body…

By the time Emil had left, Y/N was asleep.

When he got ready for bed, he couldn't sleep. Such a sweet girl… been sold into slavery… it made his blood boil. His will to help her feel safe only got even stronger, and he began to think of just how he could help her.

Perhaps… a therapist, he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Because of rules/guidelines, I will no longer be updating this fanfiction on this site. If you wish to see it progress, please check out my deviantart: creppymemes**

 **Thank you for your following on this site while it lasted. I will post all of my x reader fics to deviantart now.**


End file.
